1918 Mon bouleversement personnel
by Letevan
Summary: Nous sommes en 1918. Bella s'installe à Forks avec sa famille et y fait la connaissance de personnages... interessants et cachant des secrets qu'elle n'imagine meme pas. Saura-t-elle faire face à tout cela, et surtout, à la vie?
1. Chapter 1

Mon cœur venait de se briser. Irrémédiablement. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais revoir l'homme que j'avais choisi pour vivre ma vie. Ma vie qui devenait misérable, à cet instant, alors qu'il me tournait le dos pour se diriger vers la Jeep qui l'attendait...

Chapitre 1

Je me réveillais, comme chaque matin, me tournait vers la fenêtre afin d'apercevoir le rayon de soleil que j'attendais chaque matin, mais qui ne venait jamais... Il faut dire qu'on était en plein hiver, et les hivers, ici, ne sont pas ensoleillés. A bien y réfléchir, les autres saisons ne le sont pas plus... C'est sans doute ca qui fait le charme de Forks, sans doute...

Je me levais péniblement, cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de jours que j'habitais ici, et aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée des vacances de Noël, période que mes parents avaient choisi pour venir s'installer ici.

Mon père avait obtenu le poste de nouveau shérif du comté, une sacrée promotion, pour le petit surveillant de prison qu'il était avant ça... Nous l'avions donc suivi, avec ma mère, et on avait trouvé une charmante bicoque blanche, un peu décrépie, mais confortable. Elle se situait un peu en dehors de Forks, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ne pas me retrouver happée par le monde, les gens.

L'ameublement de ma chambre était rudimentaire, un lit, une commode et un bureau, une lampe de chevet qui trônait sur une table de nuit un peu usée. Je me promettais intérieurement de rafraichir ces meubles des que j'en trouverais le temps, ainsi que l'argent.

Je dépassais tout ça et me précipitais vers la minuscule salle de bain. Une douche, une bonne douche me ferais du bien...sans doute...avant cette première journée. Je ne connaissais personne ici et je redoutais ce moment, je n'en dormais déjà plus depuis quelques nuits. Mon père, Charlie Swan, avait déjà sympathisé avec plusieurs personnes, normal pour un shérif, l'un d'eux était un indien de la réserve Quileute, a une vingtaine de kilomètres de la maison, il s'était trouvé une passion commune avec beaucoup de gens ici, la pêche. Quant à moi, pas de passion, du moins, pas de passion commune. Ma mère, quant à elle, avait autant de mal que moi à se faire à ce climat froid, humide, et elle ne sortait de la maison que par nécessité, se déchargeant des taches extérieures sur moi, ca ne me dérangeait pas spécialement, seuls les regards des gens sur moi me gênaient, j'étais la nouvelle, la fille du Chef Swan. Bella Swan. Taciturne et limite associable, d'après les jugements muets des gens qui me vrillaient le dos.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillai, et vu la saison, je n'allais pas avoir le choix que de mettre des collants de laines avec une des seules robes d'hiver que j'avais. J'enviais les hommes, qui portaient pantalons, les femmes n'étaient autorisées a en porter que lors des séances d'équitation, et heureusement pour ma maladresse, ce sport ne m'attirait pas. J'avais déjà du mal a rester debout sur mes deux pieds, alors sur un cheval!

Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, légèrement amusé.

_Bonjour ma puce, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin! Ça tombe bien pour ta première journée!_

_Bonjour maman._

Je m'assis à table, devant un bol de lait et un morceau de pain, mais je n'avais pas faim, à dire vrai, mon estomac était tellement noué que j'aurais du mal à ingurgiter quoi que ce soit, je soupirais donc en jetant mon regard par la fenêtre, j'étais gelée rien qu'a regarder les arbres secoués par le vent glacial.

_A quelle heure commences-tu les cours aujourd'hui?_

_A la même heure que tous les jours, 8h maman...soupirais-je._

_En tout cas je suis sure que tu vas adorer le lycée ici, il est mixte, c'est déjà une bonne chose, tu vas pouvoir côtoyer plus de monde, et qui sait, peut-être de beaux garçons!_

Ma mère m'adressait déjà un clin d'œil discret, je lui souris. Comme si rencontrer des garçons était mon but, il fallait déjà que j'arrive à survivre à ma première journée.

J'enfourchais mon vélo, et je pédalais jusqu'au lycée, qui se situait à quelques kilomètres, pas plus de cinq vu le temps que je mis.

Je dus m'y prendre à l'avance, pour bien penser à freiner, ne pas me crisper sur mon guidon, et, surtout, ne faucher personne devant le portail. Tout cela était une véritable dépense d'énergie, mais je ne souhaitais pas me faire remarquer avant même d'être arrivée en classe. Je me dirigeais vers ce qui ressemblait le plus à un bureau et frappais timidement.

_Entrez! _Ça commence bien...

_Heu... Bonjour...Je suis... Je suis Isabella Swan et je viens d'arriver._

_Ah oui! Je vous attendais. Me répondit la petite femme un peu corpulente, serrée dans une chemise blanche la couvrant jusqu'au cou. Prenez ca, c'est votre programme quotidien, ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Ici les règles sont simples, mais je vous laisse le règlement intérieur afin que vous puissiez le lire ce soir chez vous._

_Heu...Merci._

Un règlement intérieur? Allons bon, la littérature de ce soir risquait d'être barbante! Je le rangeais donc dans mon sac et l'oubliais pour le reste de la journée. Je me rendis à mon premier cours, ou bien entendu j'attirais tous les regards. Je m'assis au fond de la classe, me faisant toute petite, essayant de disparaître, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais au centre de toutes les curiosités, à mon grand dam.

_Bonjour! Je suis Jessica Stanley, tu dois être Isabella?_

_Bella. Juste Bella._

Elle détourna légèrement le regard. Répit? Non ca n'en avait pas l'air!

_Alors tu es la fille du nouveau Chef? Il paraît que tu viens du sud? Ça doit te changer, surtout au niveau du climat. Moi j'ai toujours vécu ici alors je ne connais pas grand chose mais..._

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je ne l'entendais plus, je répondais seulement par des onomatopées, jusqu'à ce que le professeur la reprenne, et qu'elle cesse ses bavardages. Elle semblait gentille, mais bavarde, bavarde... Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ca pour le moment, néanmoins j'acceptais sa proposition de déjeuner avec elle, au moins ne serais-je pas seule pour ma première journée!

Le réfectoire. Bondé. Je me retrouvais assaillie de partout, des regards, sourires, des commérages. Je retins ma respiration quelques secondes. Courage Bella tu vas y arriver... Et voilà que je recommençais à me parler à moi-même!

Jessica m'emmena jusqu'à une table ou quelques une de ses amis semblaient l'y attendre.

_Je vous présente Bella. Bella, voici Mike, Eric, Angela et Lauren._

_Salut._

J'avais déjà oublié leurs noms, j'avais déjà eu du mal à m'asseoir sans ne pas rater la chaise, et mon estomac était tout aussi noué que le matin, je ne pus avaler qu'un verre d'eau, ce qui sembla inquiéter ma voisine. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Angela? Oui c'était surement ca.

Nonchalamment, je tournais la tête vers le reste de la salle, des dizaines de lycéens mangeaient, certains riant, d'autres plus discrets se parlaient doucement.

_Bella? Bella? Tu m'écoutes? Jessica m'avait sortie de ma torpeur._

_Hein? Navrée, j'étais..._

_Dans la lune, oui j'ai bien vu! Je te demandais quel était ton prochain cours?_

Complètement incertaine. Je sortais mon programme.

_Biologie._

_Moi aussi! Je t'accompagnerais si tu le souhaites._

C'était le blond qui avait parlé, j'essayais de me remémorer son prénom, sans succès, jusqu'à ce que Jessica me le rappelle. Aimable.

_Tu as souvent cours avec l'un de nous. Pour la biologie ce sera avec Mike, je ne doute pas de ses talents de chevalier servant pour te guider._

Devant le regard de Mike, je compris l'allusion. Subtile. Un chevalier servant? Mon dieu il ne manquait plus que ca!

Nous nous levâmes en même temps et rejoignions notre salle, je présentais mon dossier au professeur, qui me montra une chaise vide. Mon regard ne voleta que jusqu'au voisin de cette chaise, assez pour me faire retenir ma respiration plusieurs secondes. Il était...incroyablement... beau? Est-ce moi qui avait pensé ca?

Je m'assis, non sans trébucher et m'empourprer, ce qui arracha un rire à la moitié de la classe, ainsi qu'à mon camarade de table. Allons bon, ca commençait bien, pourvu que je ne me sois rien cassé d'ici la fin de la journée...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Bonjour, je suis Edward Masen, tu es nouvelle,non? Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant?_

Les cheveux un peu ébouriffés, les yeux verts, un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une, le type même du charmeur inaccessible et arrogant.

_Oui, je m'appelle Bella Swan_

Discution banale, je ne cherchais même pas à développer, je n'en avais pas envie, même si je voyais que lui n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être attentif au cours aujourd'hui. Je m'emparai de mon cahier et d'une plume, et commençai à prendre quelques notes, l'épiant du coin de l'œil.

_Tu es arrivée quand?_

Ma résolution venait de voler en éclat, il allait donc falloir que je réponde à ces questions. Était-il donc possible qu'il soit un charmeur arrogant et en plus colporteur de rumeurs pour vouloir autant savoir quelques détails croustillants?

_Juste avant Noël._

Court. Sans détails.

_Et tu venais d'où?_

_De Chicago._

_Ho! J'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Chicago!Je ne suis arrivé ici que l'année dernière alors je ne peux que comprendre dans quel état tu dois être!_

Mon état? Mais de quoi il veut parler? Je suis dans un état spécial? Non, je suis moi-même...

_Hummm merci, mais je me sens bien, même si tu as l'air d'en douter..._

_Monsieur MASEN. Mademoiselle SWAN, serait-il possible que votre occupation pendant le reste de l'heure soit de suivre ce cours?_

_Navré Monsieur Banner, c'est de ma faute, ca ne se reproduira plus._

Il s'était excusé, à ma place, me coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Charmeur. Arrogant. Mais un brin gentleman. Hummm.

Le reste de l'heure passa dans le calme, je captai néanmoins les œillades régulières de mon voisin, qui se faisait espiègle. Ce garçon respirait la joie de vivre. Étonnant dans cette bourgade. Un soleil. Oui, c'était ca, il était un soleil. Je souris à cette idée, la chassant aussitôt qu'elle m'était venue, secouant la tête sans faire attention aux regards curieux et étonnés de mes camarades autour de moi.

Lorsque la sonnerie, stridente, se fit entendre, je rassemblais mes affaires dans ma sacoche besace et me dirigeai vers la porte, sans regarder le sol, erreur! Une lanière de sac se dressait fièrement devant mon pied droit qui alla s'engouffrer directement dedans, je ne compris ce qui m'arriver que lorsque je basculais en avant, j'attendis le choc avec le sol, rude...Les yeux fermés, crispant tout mon visage...Mais il ne vint pas, j'ouvrai un oeil pour voir le fameux Edward, un bras autour de ma taille, me retenant de tomber.

_Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit!tu as failli tomber deux fois en une heure!_

_Humm...Désolée de te causer ce tort. _

Je me redressais sur mes pieds, me tenant droite.

_Merci Edward. A bientôt._

Je sortis de la classe, non sans donner inconsciemment un coup d'épaule dans la porte, j'avais encore mal évalué la distance me séparant d'elle. Pfff, cette fois au moins je ne perdis pas l'équilibre et ma maladresse passa inaperçue. C'est sur le parking qu'il me rattrapa.

_Bella!_

Je me retournais et vit ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues rendues rouges par sa course et le froid. Ses yeux bleus me détaillaient. Quel était son prénom, déjà? Mickaël? Non!Mike...Oui, Mike, le chevalier servant.

_Mike! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

_Je peux te raccompagner chez toi si tu veux?_

Il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches, nonchalamment, et hésitait entre soutenir mon regard ou détailler le sol. Pas très sûr de lui en cet instant. Je riais intérieurement.

_Je ne rentre pas chez moi tout de suite, j'ai quelques courses à faire avant. Et puis je n'habite pas si loin. A demain... Mike!_

J'enfourchais mon vélo, sachant pertinemment qu'il me suivait des yeux, je ne me retournais qu'à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de lui, il était parti en sens inverse. Ouf, je sens qu'éconduire ce bellâtre n'allait pas être chose facile!

Lorsque j'arrivais à la petite épicerie, plusieurs charrettes avec des chevaux attendaient devant. Et une ou deux voitures. Les voitures n'étaient réservées qu'a une certaine classe de gens, pas la mienne. Seul mon père en avait une pour son travail, il allait plus vite qu'à vélo. J'entrai dans l'épicerie pour tomber nez à nez avec … Edward! Il m'avait suivi sans aucun doute! Sauf qu'il était arrivé avant moi!

_Bella! Je te manquais déjà?_

_Rêve! Je ne suis venue faire que quelques courses. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi?_

_Non, je suis venu accompagner ma mère._

Il hocha la tête vers un petit bout de femme, les cheveux cuivrés, les mêmes yeux verts. Je savais donc d'où il tenait cette beauté presque...intolérable!

_A demain, Edward!_

Je filais vers un rayon, cherchant des yeux ce que ma mère m'avait commandé, Madame Masen payait son du à l'épicier, Edward souriait à coté d'elle. Je m'attardais sur la fossette qui creusait sa joue, et ses yeux rieurs. J'attendis qu'ils sortent pour me présenter à la caisse, payais et sortis rapidement pour rentrer chez moi. Le chemin n'était pas long.

_Bonsoir maman! Bonsoir Papa!_

_Alors cette première journée? Me fit cette dernière._

_Ils ont un règlement intérieur! Je n'en connais même pas la teneur, ca sera ma littérature de ce soir, excitant n'est-ce pas?_

Ma mère sourit, elle ne connaissait que trop mon ironie.

_Et tes camarades? T'ont-ils bien accueilli?_

_Plus que ce que je n'avais imaginé! J'en suis déjà à tous les éconduire! Personne ne me regardait à Chicago, et ici, étant la nouvelle, j'en aurais pour des mois à supporter leurs questions. La discrétion n'est pas de mise!_

Je me plaçai à coté de ma mère pour l'aider à préparer le diner, le règlement intérieur attendrait bien quelques minutes de plus, je n'étais pas a ca près. Tout en épluchant les pommes de terre, je levais les yeux sur mon père, il était collé à sa radio, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant quelques semaines, depuis que les nouvelles de la Guerre en Europe n'étaient pas bonne et qu'on parlait d'y envoyer les troupes américaines.

Le soir même, dans mon lit, je feuilletais leur règlement rapidement, et me couchais. Je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite, me demandant comment allait se passer la journée du lendemain. Et faisant le bilan de la première, elle n'avait pas été mauvaise, j'avais fait la connaissance de plusieurs personnes, garçons, filles, des camarades qui seraient sans doutes des amis à la longue.

C'est un sourire aux lèvres que je sombrai.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Nous étions mardi. Je jetait un œil par la fenêtre, mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Un brouillard épais enveloppait tout, chaque maison, chaque arbre, chaque... brin d'herbe! Je soupirais...Je n'avais jamais autant soupiré qu'ici, peut-être pour me réchauffer, même si je savais que ca n'avait aucun effet a part me sentir encore plus nostalgique.

Comme chaque matin, j'entamais ma journée avec une bonne douche, me lavais les cheveux, qui ondulaient fièrement jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et m'examinait dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas particulièrement belle, je ne m'étais d'ailleurs jamais sentie belle. La lèvre supérieure trop pleine par rapport à l'inférieur, de grands yeux marrons, j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient un peu plus petits, et en amandes. J'avais les cheveux foncés, ici ils étaient plus bruns que châtains. A Chicago ils s'illuminaient de reflets roux lorsqu'ils rencontraient un rayon de soleil. Un rayon de soleil! Il allait falloir attendre un moment avant d'en voir un ici!

Une bonne odeur de café me chatouilla les narines lorsque j'ouvris la porte du cabinet de toilette, maman avait préparé le petit déjeuner!

_Bonjour maman! Merci pour le petit déjeuner._

Je parcourus la table des yeux. Du bacon, des œufs, des pan-cakes, du café... Tout ca pour moi? Un régiment n'en serait même pas venu à bout! Je m'attablais néanmoins et me servit un peu de tout.

_Bonjour ma chérie. Il faut que tu prennes des forces, je te trouve un peu pâlotte ces temps-ci._

_C'est le manque de soleil._

_C'est sûr qu'ici, tu ne risque pas d'attraper un coup de soleil!_

_J'y vais maman, à ce soir!_

Je sortis en courant afin d'enfourcher mon vélo, et entamait le chemin.

Criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... BOUM!

Je me sentis m'envoler au dessus de mon vélo, et retomber lourdement sur le sol. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et je fermais les yeux pour oublier ma douleur.

_Oh mon dieu! C'est Bella! Bella!!!Bella!!!!_

Cette voix. Elle me disait quelque chose,mais elle était si lointaine... Le froid commençait à m'envelopper...

_Il faut l'emmener au Dr Cullen! Vite!_

M'emmener chez le docteur? Mais pourquoi? J'étais juste tombée de mon vélo! Je n'avais même pas fini de penser, n'avais même pas eu le temps de me rebiffer que je me retrouvais soulevée du sol et serrée contre un torse, puis déposée sur des sièges froids et durs. Allons bon! Ma tête me faisait mal, et je sentais un liquide chaud couler dans mes cheveux, sur mes tempes. Ma jambe aussi me faisait souffrir, et le moindre mouvement m'arrachait une grimace. Je réussis néanmoins a comprendre qu'on m'avait placée dans une voiture, et qu'on roulait, vite vu l'énervement du jeune homme qui me tenait.

_Plus vite maman! Plus vite!_

_Edward, je ne peux pas faire mieux!et je doute que tu ailles aussi vite en courant!_

Edward...Edward Masen? Bien entendu, il fallait que je tombe sur lui!

Je relevai la tête difficilement.

_Que s'est-il passé?_

_Chut Bella, ne bouge pas, nous t'emmenons chez le Docteur. Le brouillard... On ne t'a pas vu, on t'a renversée! Mais ca va aller._

Renversée? Tiens il ne manquait que ca à la liste des affreuses expériences maladroites que j'avais vécu jusqu'ici! Au moins pour une fois, ce n'était pas de ma faute! Juste la faute de ce maudit temps! Je jurais silencieusement...

_Nous allons être en retard au lycée!_

_Voyons Bella, je doute qu'on nous en tienne rigueur! Tu n'es pas sérieuse, tu es blessée et tu te préoccupes de_ _ton retard au lycée?_

Je vis Edward hocher la tête négativement, en souriant, il devait penser que j'étais folle.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le moteur s'était éteint, Edward me reprit dans ses bras pour me porter.

_Edward!Je peux marcher, je ne suis pas handicapée!_

_Bella, je n'y connais rien en médecine, mais je ne crois pas trop me tromper en te disant que ta jambe semble cassée. Donc je doute que la meilleure idée à cet instant soit de te poser sur tes deux pieds._

Puis une nouvelle voix se fit entendre. Une voix? Que dis-je, un chant, un carillon, un son si doux à mon oreille.

_Oh Oh, on dirait que la fille du chef est ici? Que t'arrive-t-il Bella?_

_Renversée par une voiture, et voilà mon tortionnaire!_

Le Docteur posa son regard sur Edward et étouffa un rire.

_Edward, tortionnaire? Voyons que lui as-tu fait jeune Masen?_

_Rien de bien méchant. Je crois que sa jambe est cassée alors je l'ai empêché de marcher. Et depuis elle me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux! Se défendit-il, une moue narquoise sur le visage._

Je retins une nausée, je me sentais pâlir de seconde en seconde. Je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'on me posait sur un lit chaud, dans une pièce blanche, le Dr Cullen était en blanc. Mais ce n'était pas possible!Tout était blanc ici?

Des doigts frais parcoururent ma tête, puis mes cotes, mes jambes. Je rencontrais alors le regard du Docteur, il avait les yeux d'une couleur... indéchiffrable...et son teint était si pale... Un ange...Il ne lui manquait que les ailes pour faire croire à sa divinité! J'étais toute à ma contemplation lorsqu'il m'arracha un gémissement de douleur.

_Elle est bien cassée! Bella, je crois que tu es bonne pour un peu de repos pour te refaire une jambe toute neuve! Il promena de nouveau ses doigts frais sur mon crane. Et quant à cette blessure, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, juste un petit choc. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut revenir te chercher Bella ou faut-il que je te ramène?_

_Humm...je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir qu' Edward me coupa la parole._

_Nous la ramenons Dr Cullen!_

_Très bien, je vais lui faire un plâtre et vous pourrez ensuite la ramener chez elle. Bella tu devras manquer le lycée quelques semaines. Le temps de ton rétablissement bien entendu._

Sitôt arrivée, sitôt plâtrée, sitôt en retard pour les cours. Il fallait que je demande à Angela ou Mike, qui étaient ceux qui habitaient le plus près de chez moi, de me ramener les cours chaque jour, que je puisse les travailler. De plus, rester sans bouger toute la journée pendant ...des semaines? Il n'avais pas précisé... une ...deux? J'en profitais qu'il fasse mon plâtre pour lui poser la question.

_Combien de temps vais-je rester ainsi immobilisée?_

_Bella, il va falloir compter entre six et huit semaines, selon comment tu te remets._

J'étouffais un hoquet...six? Huit? A rester enfermée? A ne rien faire? Je sentis tout le poids de la solitude et de l'ennui prochain s'abattre sur moi, j'allais vraiment en baver!

Edward n'osait rien dire mais il semblait avoir deviné mes pensées.

_Je t'emmènerais les cours chaque soir, et je viendrais travailler avec toi si tu veux bien. Je ne suis pas le meilleur élève, mais je me défends! Alors tu es d'accord?_

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais il fallait qu'un de mes deux parents donne son accord pour qu'un garçon vienne travailler avec moi chaque soir, même si ce n'était que sur des cours. Je le maudissais intérieurement, pas autant que je l'aurais voulu, car il était plein de bonne volonté... Et son visage torturé reflétait bien les regrets qu'il avait de me voir ainsi allongée.

_On en parlera avec ma mère. Et la tienne aussi._

Pendant ce temps, le Dr Cullen avait terminé mon plâtre, il débarrassait la chambre. Les deux hommes m'aidèrent à me mettre debout sur mon pied encore valide, je m'appuyais sur le médecin qui me mena jusqu'à la voiture. Tout ceci n'était pas très agréable. Néanmoins, une sensation étrange s'empara de moi. Le Dr Cullen dégageait une aura, différente... Il semblait diffèrent, sur tous les points...

Edward et sa mère me ramenèrent chez moi, et c'est avec une expression chevaleresque qu'il m'arracha de la voiture pour me rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison, sous l'œil effaré de ma mère, a laquelle Madame Masen expliquait la situation et se confondait en excuses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

_Edward, tu ferais mieux d'aller au lycée si tu veux me ramener mes cours ce soir?_

Ma mère et Madame Masen me dévisagèrent.

_Oui, j'ai proposé à Bella de venir travailler avec elle le soir, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas trop de retard dans ses cours, ca ne vous dérange pas?_

La question était posée aux deux mamans, qui s'interrogèrent du regard, un sourire en coin.

_Non, pas du tout, c'est très gentil de ta part Edward! _Ma mère semblait subjuguée par la prévenance de ce dernier.

_Veilles juste à ne pas déranger les Swan, mon chéri._

_Madame Masen..._

_Appelez-moi Elizabeth._

_Très bien, nous serions heureux d'accueillir Edward pour qu'il aide notre Bella._

Ainsi, c'était entendu, tout le monde était d'accord, Edward était fier de lui, et les deux mamans semblaient avoir une idée en tête. Je ne savais que trop ce que c'était, elles se faisaient sans doute des idées quant à la relation qu' Edward et moi entretenions. Bah , tant que moi je savais ou j'allais. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elles croient n'importe quoi non plus.

Après le départ des Masen, je dus affronter un regard inquisiteur, curieux et brûlant de me poser mille questions. En effet, je subis aussitôt une avalanche. Ma mère s'était assise en face de moi, les mains sur les genoux, et se contenait à peine.

_Alors, alors!Racontes-moi!!! Ce jeune et beau Edward fait-il partie des garçons que tu éconduis? D'où le connais-tu? Il est en classe avec toi? Tu l'aimes bien? En tout cas il est superbe je dois dire!_

J'eus du mal à me rappeler toutes les questions. Ma mère était excitée comme une petite fille. J'aimais cette facette de son caractère, elle savait se montrer exubérante, elle. Pas comme moi. Moi j'étais toujours sur la défensive, je retenais toujours tout, ne montrait jamais mes sentiments, c'était une partie de moi que je ne voulais pas exposer à tout le monde, même ma mère devait me tirer les vers du nez, comme elle le faisait en ce moment.

_Mamaaaaan..... Tu es incroyable! Alors non, il ne fait pas encore partie de mes éconduits, d'ailleurs je précise que je n'en ai éconduit aucun jusqu'à présent! Il est effectivement en classe avec moi et pour ce qui est de l'aimer... Il se moque de ma maladresse et m'a renversé ce matin en voiture, est-ce que c'est suffisant pour que je le déteste jusqu'à la fin de ma vie?_

_Oh Bella! Tu le sais bien, tu es incapable de détester quelqu'un!_

Je soupirais. Elle avait raison. Je n'avais jamais détesté personne, je me contentais d'éviter les personnes que je n'appréciais pas spécialement. J'inspectais ma jambe, le plâtre la déformait, mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur, du moins pas encore. Je me doutais qu'une fois les effets des antalgiques injectés par le Dr Cullen dissipés, j'allais souffrir mille morts. Heureusement, le Dr Cullen m'avait donné une quantité de cachets à avaler. Le Dr Cullen. Je me surpris à penser à lui. Il paraissait jeune pour être médecin, et de ma vie je n'avais vu d'homme aussi... beau, mystérieux, charismatique... Il semblait fort aussi, il m'avait soulevé comme une plume. Ça ne m'avait pas donné la même impression que quand Edward m'avait soulevé, Edward était fort, mais il avait quand même peiné un peu... Je me remémorais les yeux du Docteur, étrange couleur que ces yeux... Marrons clairs? Noisette clairs? Jaunes? Ambre? Une couleur pas commune en tout cas... Je passais la journée à attendre, à lire... Ma mère m'emmenait tout à disposition, de toute façon je n'aurais pu me lever... Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que la douleur commençait à se faire sentir, je n'avais rien dit pour ne pas inquiéter maman, et puis je ne voulais pas prendre des cachets trop souvent et me retrouver à demi-consciente. D'ici deux heures au plus, Edward et mon père allaient arriver. Mon père n'avait jamais rencontré un de mes... amis? Et je voulais avoir tous mes esprits.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je fus légèrement surprise, ne m'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un nous rende visite.

_Bonjour Madame Swan. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je passe voir notre petite accidentée. Est-elle là?_

Inconsciemment, je relevais la tête, balaya les cheveux de mon visage et présentais un visage souriant.

_Je suis la Dr Cullen!_

_Je t'en prie, Bella, appelles-moi Carlisle, je n'aime pas qu'on me vieillisse... Alors montres-moi ta tête... _Il effleura de ses doigts frais ma tempe encore douloureuse... _Est-ce encore douloureux?_ J'avais tressaillis, plissé les yeux.

_Hummm... Oui un peu, mais ce n'est pas trop grave, j'arrive à vivre avec!_

_N'hésites pas à prendre un des anti-douleurs que je t'ai donné. A moins que tu ne préfères une injection?_

A l'évocation de l'aiguille, je retins une grimace qu'il comprit puisqu'il eut un petit rire contenu. Ce rire...Ténébreux et si cristallin à la fois. Était-il possible que cet homme soit réellement humain pour accumuler autant de perfections et de beautés?

_Hummm je vois. Je n'ai généralement pas beaucoup de volontaires pour les aiguilles. Madame Swan, pourriez-vous nous ramener un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît?_

Ma mère était restée un peu en retrait, et je devinais à ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés qu'elle aussi était subjuguée par le Dr Cullen, d'ailleurs cela ne m'étonnait pas que toutes les femmes et jeunes filles de la ville soient en adoration devant cet adonis! Néanmoins elle fila dans le cuisine et nous ramena le verre, avec la pochette d'anti-douleurs.

_Docteur Cullen..._

_Carlisle._

_Très bien. Hummm... Carlisle, quand pensez-vous que Bella pourra remarcher?_

_Si elle a des béquilles, je dirais trois semaines, sans poser son pied par terre bien sûr. Sinon, je pense qu'il faudra attendre entre six et huit semaines pour qu'elle puisse remarcher complètement sans aide._

_Des béquilles? Maman, il me faut des béquilles!!!!_

Ma mère et Carlisle éclatèrent de rire en même temps, surpris par mon regain d'énergie mais furent vite stoppés par des coups timides frappés à la porte. Ma mère se releva et ouvrit, je reconnus immédiatement la voix de notre visiteur. Décidément, les deux plus beaux hommes de la ville étaient dans mon salon, j'allais faire des envieuses!

Edward s'avança vers moi.

_Bonsoir Bella! Je suis là un peu plus tôt que prévu, le professeur d'éducation physique est absent, j'en profite donc pour venir t'occuper un peu! _

_Ah! Je n'attendais que ca depuis ce matin, un peu d'occupation!_

_Oh j'avais espéré que ce soit moi que tu attendais depuis ce matin._

Il arborait une moue narquoise, taquine, je rentrais dans son jeu.

_Bien entendu que c'était toi! Je n'en ai pas eu assez ce matin, je me suis dit que tu pouvais me casser l'autre jambe!_

Ouch! Son sourire disparut et il eut véritablement l'air peiné! Je me maudissais intérieurement, me demandant par la même occasion si le sens de l'humour de Forks était caché par le brouillard...

_Bella, je suis tellement désolée! Est-ce qu'un jour tu me pardonneras?_

_Bien sûr! Si j'arrive à obtenir mon diplôme!_

_Alors on s'y mets tout de suite, tu vas voir, je ne vais pas te lâcher tant que tu ne sauras pas toutes tes leçons par cœur!_

_J'y compte bien._

Je m'appuyais contre le bras du fauteuil, Carlisle et Edward se précipitèrent sur moi, l'un à gauche, l'autre à droite, pour me soutenir et m'aider à aller jusqu'à la grande table, afin que nous puissions être un peu plus à l'aise pour travailler. Leur toucher n'était pas le même... néanmoins un courant électrique me traversait lorsqu'ils empoignèrent ma taille et que je passais mes bras sur leurs épaules. Le rouge me monta aux joues, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter ma mère, qui m'adressa un clin d'œil discret, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de pousser un léger soupir.

_Tu as mal?_

_Heu non non_. Carlisle m'avait entendu soupirer, pourtant j'aurais juré avoir été très discrète...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Nous nous mîmes au travail lorsque Carlisle prit congé, nous promettant de repasser régulièrement surveiller ma convalescence. Il était le bienvenu ici. Edward et moi venions juste d'entamer un chapitre de mathématiques lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le pas lourd de mon père. Je levais la tête et découvrit une fureur incroyable contenue dans ses prunelles. Et ils étaient dirigés vers Edward. Je pressentais que les prochaines minutes n'allaient pas être des plus agréables à passer.

Edward Masen! Alors j'apprends que tu manque de tuer ma fille!?

Il ne plaisantait pas, il était furieux, et le plus inquiétant est qu'il paraissait d'un calme absolu. Je réalisais qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.

Chef Swan. Edward se leva, il était de la même taille que mon père, chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué.

Papa, arrêtes, je ne suis pas morte!

Non, mais il aurait pu tuer!

Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait! Par ailleurs il va purger sa peine en me faisant travailler le soir pour que je ne rates pas mon diplôme. Je pense que la punition est assez dure!

Edward me dévisagea de ses grands yeux verts, je me noyais dedans un instant. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et je compris immédiatement, ce n'était pas une punition pour lui. Il semblait même y prendre un certain plaisir. Confuse, je détournais les yeux. Était-il possible que son regard si doux me fasse un tel effet? Non, je ne devais pas me laisser distraire de mon but. J'avais des projets, et dans l'immédiat, un homme n'en faisait pas partie. Néanmoins, un ami, je n'étais pas contre, je lui rendis donc son sourire, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le fixer trop longtemps. On ne sait jamais, peut-être lui était-il possible d'entendre mon souffle désordonné en sentant son regard me jauger...

Edward nous faussa compagnie quelques minutes après, s'éclipsant galamment avant l'heure du dîner, tandis que je me demandais comment j'allais me debrouiller pour me coucher et me lever chaque matin. Mon père sembla se poser la même question que moi.

Je te remontrais dans ta chambre le soir, et je te descendrais le matin. Il faudra donc que tu te lèves en même temps que moi et ta mère, pour que tu aies le temps de faire ta toilette avant que je te descende. Et d'ici trois semaines, ca ira mieux. Demain, j'irais à la réserve Quileute demander à Billy Black de te fabriquer des béquilles. Au moins tu pourras te lever. Te connaissant ca ne va pas être marrant ces prochaines semaines.

Je ne pouvais même pas me lever, l'air faussement outrée, pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Et il avait raison, les trois prochaines semaines seraient ennuyeuses à mourir. Si j'avais eu une chaise roulante, j'aurais au moins pu bouger dans la maison!

Je roulais mes yeux vers mon père.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à la réserve pour les béquilles, non?

Bah, de toute façon, Billy me doit un service, je suis certain qu'il sera enchanté.

Humm...

J'étais contente que mon père se soit si bien intégré ici, il était sensé être encore plus solitaire que moi, mais il avait changé en arrivant ici. Comme s'il … revivait! Mon père n'avait jamais aimé les grandes villes, et il est vrai que Chicago était loin d'être sure ces derniers temps!

La soirée passa tranquillement, et mon père me remonta dans ma chambre, ma mère m'aida à me déshabiller et s'éclipsa.

Je restais seule, dans le noir, à laisser divaguer mes pensées. Toute la journée me revint en mémoire. J'avais fait la connaissance de Carlisle et j'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de la personnalité d'Edward: Prévenant et gentil. Charmeur, Arrogant, Gentleman, Prévenant et Gentil. Je commençais même a me demander si je ne m'étais pas trompé sur les deux premiers adjectifs que je lui avais attribué. Arrogant, il ne semblait pas l'être. Et Charmeur, par contre, il l'était, mais peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte...

C'est sur ces pensées que je fermais les yeux, et m'enfonçais dans la chaleur de mes draps pour le pays des rêves... Ils furent doux, bercés par de douces couleurs, pastels, et une musique sortie d'on ne sait où, un piano, grave, où quelques notes joyeuses se laissaient entendre. Je dormais bien, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Depuis que je savais que nous allions venir. Je me sentais revivre. Était-ce parce qu'un semblant d'amitié, de sentiment naissait en moi?

Je me réveillais fraîche comme une rose, reposée, mais la douleur à la jambe me ramena dans la réalité. J'attendis sagement que mon père vienne m'aider à aller à la salle de bain, vaquait à ma toilette et prit place dans le fauteuil du salon grâce à mon père, encore. J'avais le sentiment d'être redevenue un bébé dont il fallait s'occuper, qui ne pouvait plus rien faire seul.

La matinée passa lentement, j'aidais ma mère comme je le pouvais, bien que les choix fussent limités. Peu après le déjeuner, on tapa à la porte.

Je tendis l'oreille.

Bonjour Madame Swan, Charlie nous a demandé si nous pouvions fabriquer des béquilles pour Isabella. Nous venons vous les livrer.

Ho merci! Tu dois etre le fils de Billy?

Oui, Jacob, Madame. Vous voulez que je les rentre.

Oui, entre, tu feras la connaissance de Belle comme ca!

Je me renfrognais. Ma mère prenait souvent des allures d'entremetteuse, comme toutes les mères de jeunes filles de 17ans, me dis-je. Je l'aperçus enfin. C'était un géant! Et mon dieu qu'il était beau! Ma mère et moi nous sommes comprises de suite. A croire que tous les plus beaux hommes de la Terre s'étaient rejoints à Forks. Mais ce n'était pas ca qui attira plus mon regard. Il souriait. D'un sourire sincère, rieur, joyeux. Un sourire qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

Bonjour Bella!

Jacob. Je hachai la tête. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Je découvris la paire de béquilles, elles étaient magnifiques.

Waouh! Dis-moi vous êtes allés vite pour les faire!

Oui et ce n'est pas tout. Une surprise t'attends dehors. Je me suis dit que j'allais remettre à neuf la vieille chaise roulante de mon père pour t'aider à te déplacer. Tu peux l'utiliser, il en a une autre. Ton père m'a dit que tu avais du mal à te tenir immobile, au moins comme ca tu pourras te promener... Je pourrais même venir te tenir un peu compagnie si tu veux.

Ce jeune homme allait vite en besogne. Néanmoins sa proposition me plût tout de suite, malgré la peur panique que m'inspirait cette chaise roulante. J'allais sortir de la maison sans bouger!

Je rêverais de l'essayer tout de suite!

Bella, je ne crois pas que ce soit bien prudent...

Maman! J'ai un plâtre, et Jacob fera attention à moi, n'est-ce pas Jacob?

Pour sûr!

Ma mère baissa les armes et avec un sourire inquiet nous fit signe de ficher le camp. Cette fois, je riais, franchement ! Jacob me souleva dans ses bras, comme une plume, et me porta jusqu'à la chaise, il m'y installa et commença a me pousser en direction du centre ville.

Alors comment est la vie d'une adolescente qui quitte Chicago pour venir s'enterrer à Forks?

Trépidante! Comme tu le vois, je suis déjà dans une chaise roulante le lendemain de la reprise des cours! D'ailleurs, en parlant de cours, tu ne devrais pas y être?

Je vais au lycée de la réserve, las indiens ne sont pas admis au lycée de Forks, ce n'est pas grave si je rate un après-midi, ne t'inquiète pas!

J'espère! Je ne veux pas être responsable d'un avertissement! Dis-moi, quel age as-tu Jacob? Tu es... tellement... grand!

Il se mit à rire. Ce qui m'arracha un sourire gêné. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de poser des questions aux gens. Ni même de discuter comme cela, mais difficile de faire autrement quand toutes les personnes que vous croisez sont si ouvertes!

J'ai seize ans. Et pour répondre à ta question cachée, je viens d'atteindre les 1m82.

Ma question cachée? Je n'en avais pas! Tu cherches un moyen de te vanter Jacob Black, ce n'est pas très beau!

Nous nous tûmes tous les deux, lui continuait de me pousser, et moi, moi je respirais l'air extérieur, et ca faisait du bien de le sentir emplir mes poumons, j'aimais être dehors, et la perspective d'une ballade de temps en temps me redonnait un peu d'espoir. Je n'allais pas rester enfermée chez moi!

Et si tu me ramenais? Edward ne va pas tarder à arriver pour me donner mes cours. Et je pense que le Dr Cullen va aussi passer me voir.

Le Dr Cullen? C'est lui qui t'a soigné?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi?_

_Non, pour rien._

Je voyais bien que quelque chose le chiffonnait, et j'étais plutôt têtue quand je le voulais.

_Tu as quelque chose contre le Dr Cullen?_

_Bella, juste une chose, ne restes jamais seule avec lui. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre d'autre, mais il a très mauvaise réputation à la réserve. Personne ne veut le voir._

_Oh. Hé bien écoutes, il m'a très bien soigné, et il prend soin de moi, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je le repousserais._

_Ne reste pas seule avec lui, c'est tout._

Son visage s'était fermé, il ne souriait plus. Ses pensées semblaient l'avoir emmené à des lieues d'ici, et d'un coup je ressentis comme un froid, pas entre nous, mais dans l'air. La température venait de baisser. Une sorte de tension venait de naître entre Jacob et moi. Je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait lui faire peur chez Carlisle.

_Pourquoi a-t-il mauvaise réputation? C'est un bon médecin._

_Bella, il est dangereux, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il ne vaut mieux pas rester avec lui, seul._

J' hochai la tête, Jacob ne s'en doutait pas, mais chez moi ce n'était pas un signe d'accord, mais plutôt que je ne lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il en était. Et je savais déjà qui j'allais interroger en premier.

Jacob partit aussitôt qu'il m'eut ramenée, promettant de passer le weekend suivant et je ne restais pas longtemps seule. Edward arriva en vélo une petite heure plus tard. Je l'accueillis sur ma chaise. Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Hey! Tu as une chaise roulante! Mais c'est super tu peux bouger un peu, tu dois être contente!_

_Bonjour Edward!_ Je riais, il n'avais même pas pensé à nous saluer, emporté par sa découverte!

_Excuses moi je manque à tous les principes de bonne conduite!_ Il se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. _J'espère que tu es en forme, on a un devoir de littérature à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. Devines le thème: Roméo et Juliette... _Il soupirait...J'exultais...

_Facile, je l'ai lu une bonne cinquantaine de fois, je le connais pour ainsi dire...par cœur..._

_Alors je crois que cette fois Bella, c'est toi qui va me faire travailler!_

_Comment? Aurais-je découvert le point faible d'Edward Masen?_

Je m'étais penchée vers lui au dessus de la table, histoire que ma mère n'entende pas, il se rapprocha un peu de moi, pour me souffler:

_Rêve! Tu ne connaitras jamais mes points faibles!_

Nous fumes interrompus par un coup à la porte. Comme à son habitude, ce fut ma mère qui alla ouvrir. Placée comme je l'étais, je pus voir de suite qui c'était. Carlisle... Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je me souvenais de ma discussion d'avec Jacob, et en voyant Carlisle chez moi, je me demandais une nouvelle fois ce qu'avait bien pu sous-entendre Jacob.

_Carlisle quel plaisir de vous voir!_ Lui lança ma mère

_Madame Swan. Bella. Edward? Tu as élu domicile ici?_

Je suivis Edward du regard, qui donna l'accolade à Carlisle, ces deux-la semblaient se connaître plus que ce que je ne pouvais penser.

_Carlisle! J'aide juste Bella à ne pas prendre de retard avec ses cours. On est au second semestre, il ne faut pas le rater!_

_Bonsoir Carlisle._ J'avais parlé tout doucement, j'avais meme plutot soufflé ces deux mots. Il posa son regard percant sur moi, il me scrutait littéralement, et j'eus peur pendant une seconde qu'il sache lire dans mes pensées.

_Bella, comment vas-tu? Je... je passais pas loin et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'arrete. Ho mais qu'est ce que je vois? Tu as trouvé une chaise roulante et des bequilles?_

_Oui ce sont les Black, de la réserve Quileute, qui me les ont emmené._

… _Les Black? Tu veux dire Billy Black?_

_Oui c'est cela. Enfin non, c'est son fils, Jacob, qui les a emmené._

Carlisle tourna la tête, je jurais qu'il était incommodé par quelque chose mais n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Soudain, il parut pressé, s'excusa auprès de nous tous, promis à Edward de venir les voir, lui et sa mère, au plus tôt, et pris congé... Je fus déçue. Par deux fois. La première, il semblait lui aussi cacher quelque chose quand à ses relations avec les Quileutes, la seconde, il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour que j'essaie d'avoir un semblant de réponses. Nous étions en train de travailler notre biologie, avec Edward, quand une question me vint sournoisement, je ne pus la retenir.

_Tu as l'air de bien connaître Carlisle, il est ici depuis longtemps?_

Edward ne leva pas la tête de sa feuille. Il continua a écrire tout en me répondant.

_Il est la depuis quelques années, je ne me souviens pas exactement. C'est lui qui a tenté de soigner mon père, il y a quelques mois._

_Tenté? Il n'a donc pas réussi?_

_Non._

_Navrée. Tu as l'air si proche de Carlisle._

_Je le suis. Il a pris la place de mon père, en quelque sorte, il est celui qui me conseille, sur tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Nous sommes très proches._

_Et tu connais les Black de la réserve Quileute?_

_Je les connais juste de nom, je ne vais pas souvent la-bas._

_Il paraît que leur plage est superbe._

Edward leva enfin la tête et me fixa de ses magnifiques prunelles.

_Je t'y emmènerais un jour. Quand tu iras mieux._

Ça sonnait comme une promesse, une invitation. Mais je n'avais pas eu mes réponses. Et je me demandais encore comment les obtenir.

_Carlisle a l'air d'être un bon médecin..._

_Il l'est, c'est le meilleur! Ses diagnostics ne ratent jamais, il est tellement consciencieux!_

_Il est apprécié à Forks? Si il est si bon, pourquoi ne s'installe-t-il pas dans une plus grande ville? Il serait mieux reconnu..._

_Carlisle n'aime pas les grandes villes, et il aime Forks. Il est très apprécié ici, on sait toujours ce qu'on perd, mais jamais ce qu'on gagne..._

_Oh. Pourtant les Quileutes ne lui font pas confiance..._

_Qui t'a raconté ca?_

_Jacob Black, il m'a dit que Carlisle avait mauvaise réputation._

Edward se redressa vivement, nous étions seuls dans la cuisine. Ses prunelles s'étaient obscurcies, il me dévisageait froidement.

_Et toi tu crois la première personne qui te dit ca?_

_Non, non... Disons que ca m'interpelle un peu. C'est pour ca que je souhaitais en savoir un peu plus sur lui._

_Oh alors tout ca n'était qu'une enquête? Histoire de voir si le médecin est digne de confiance?_

_Edward, je... Non! Je n'ai entendu que l'avis de Jacob, je souhaitais avoir d'autres avis avant de croire n'importe quoi justement!_

Il sembla se calmer un peu, quant à moi je baissais les yeux, je l'avais vexé, et je m'en voulais. Je l'avais utilisé, de la façon la plus bête qui soit. Je retournais à ma biologie, non sans évaluer l'humeur d'Edward de temps en temps. Je surpris un regard et baissais aussitôt la tête.

_Allons, Bella, on ne va pas s'ignorer!J'ai réagi un peu durement, je m'en excuse. Je n'aime pas... je n'aime pas qu'on juge les gens, si vite... sans les connaître..._

_Mmmh..._

_Tu es vraiment têtue n'est-ce pas?_

Je le fixai, le menton sur la paume de ma main.

_Pourquoi Jacob m'a interdit de me trouver seule avec Carlisle?_

_Il t'a vraiment dit ca? Pffff il est vraiment prêt a tout pour répandre des rumeurs infondées sur Carlisle. Tu n'es pas la première a qui il fait le coup._

Je ne comprenais plus. Tout a l'heure il me disait qu'il ne connaissait les Black que de nom et la, la d'un coup il savait tout ca. C'est sur, il savait quelque chose, et ma curiosité s'attisa.

_Bonsoir les enfants!_

Nous étions tellement concentrés dans notre discussion que nous n'avions pas entendus arriver le Chef Swan, il se débarrassait de son ceinturon dans l'entrée.

_Bonsoir papa! Merci d'avoir été voir les Black, Jacob m'a emmené la vieille chaise roulante de son père et une paire de béquilles cet après-midi._

_Déjà? Dieu qu'ils ont été vite!_

Il tendit sa main à Edward, qui se leva afin de lui serrer.

_Edward._

_Chef Swan._ Il se pencha vers moi. _Je vais y aller Bella. Tu dois être fatiguée, nous continuerons demain._

Edward prit congé à son tour, salua ma mère, mon père, et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Deux fois aujourd'hui. Mon père ne manqua pas de remarquer ce geste et suivit Edward du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aie disparu de son champ de vision.

_Comment se passent tes cours, Bella?_

_Très bien, Edward m'aide beaucoup, il m'apporte tout et il me ré-explique tout ce qu'il a fait dans la journée. Je l'aide aussi, en littérature._

_Hummm... Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui. Mais attention Bella!_

_Papa... Je suis grande. Ne t'inquiete pas!_

La soirée passa. Et la fin de la semaine aussi. Edward ne manquait jamais de passer une ou deux heures à me faire travailler, et je ne pris presque pas de retard. Quant à lui, il commençait à entrevoir les subtilités de Roméo et Juliette, et s'émouvait presque de leur histoire. Il me faisait rire, singeant Roméo... Lorsque nous étions seuls, il n'était plus le même. Envolée, sa retenue qu'il présentait devant ma mère ou mon père. Il était si naturel quand il était avec moi. Je riais. Je sentais que je ne pourrais bientôt plus me passer de lui. En effet, c'est lorsqu'il passait le seuil de la porte que mon cœur se mettait à cogner dans ma poitrine. Je n'identifiais pas cette émotion, pour ne l'avoir jamais connue. Je savais juste que ne pas le voir laissait un vide en moi, je savais juste que la journée durant, je n'attendais que ces deux heures ou je pouvais converser, rire, avec lui. Ou je pouvais échanger, ou je pouvais le questionner, le connaître, et faire partie de sa vie... Mais qu'en était-il de son coté? Essayait-il toujours de s'amender ou venait-il pour le plaisir de ma compagnie? J'avais conscience de l'affreux fossé nous séparant. Moi la Bella insignifiante, taciturne, et lui le Edward joyeux et si beau. Moi la Bella si jeune, si banale, et lui, Edward, gentleman prévenant et protecteur. Un fossé à combler. Un fossé profond. Je n'étais pas sure d'y arriver, mais était-il nécessaire? Après tout, Edward riait avec moi, ne

se souciant pas du reste.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Jacob m'avais promis de passer, je me levais tôt, je voulais profiter un peu de ma journée avant son arrivée. Il arriva juste après le déjeuner, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Que veux-tu faire?

N'importe quoi. Tout ce que je peux faire avec ca. J'indiquai mon plâtre.

Il réfléchit un dixième de seconde.

Je t'emmène à la Push. Je vais te présenter mes amis.

J'acquiesçai. Et nous partîmes. Le trajet ne fut pas long. Je n'avais jamais visité la réserve Quileute mais je tombais sous le charme. Les maisons étaient sobres, celle de Jacob et de son père était en bois, peinte en rouge. Un cocon. On y était bien, et tout y était chaleureux. Je m'abandonnais à la contemplation de la vue, la plage n'était pas loin et on pouvait entendre de la maison les vagues se brisant sur le ressac. On pouvait aussi percevoir le vent s'engouffrant dans les coniferes de la foret, proche. Doux compromis entre la mer et la foret, je me sentais à l'aise ici. Jacob me porta jusqu'à la plage. J'inspirais longuement, j'adorais ce genre de balades, simples, revigorantes.

Alors tu te remets de ton accident?

Oui, ca va déjà mieux, ma jambe ne me fait plus souffrir, il faut dire que les anti-douleurs de Carlisle font leur effet.

Je le vis plisser le nez à l'évocation de Carlisle et me retint de lui poser plus de questions, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manquait.

Tu penses vraiment qu'il est différent, hein?

Jacob, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par « différent », moi je ne le vois pas différent, je le vois comme un médecin normal. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'explique.

Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais beaucoup de choses concordent.

Dis m'en plus.

Selon nos légendes, les Quileutes descendent des loups.

Je le laissais continuer, même si je trouvais cette idée farfelue.

Et Carlisle ferait partie d'une espèce que nous combattons.

De quelle espèce tu parles?

Qu'as-tu remarqué chez le Dr Cullen que tu n'as jamais remarqué chez moi, ou chez ton père, ou chez Masen?

Il est... Il semble tout comprendre, tout savoir. Et il est aussi...je trébuchais sur le mot. Il est beau, très beau, c'en est presque... indécent.

Tu n'as pas remarqué que sa peau est très pale? Que sa température corporelle semble glaciale?

Il avait mis le doigt sur ce qui m'avait intrigué chez Carlisle.

Il est aussi tres fort, et son odeur...

Quelle odeur?

Voyons Bella, il dégage une odeur tres forte et repoussante!

Je n'étais pas d'accord. Carlisle avait l'odeur la plus douce que je n'avais jamais senti. Un mélange d'eucalyptus, et de miel, exquis...

Viens-en au fait Jacob.

Bella, Carlisle est un vampire. Certes il n'a pas les yeux rouges de ses ancêtres qui décimèrent notre village, mais il a tous les autres signes distinctifs.

J'esquissai un sourire. Un vampire? Cela n'était tout simplement pas possible, je me remémorais ce que nous savions des vampires, ils ne sortaient pas la journée, dormaient dans des cercueils et se nourrissaient de sang.

Des vampires ont décimé votre village? Quand? C'est une de vos légendes?

Oui, je te l'expliquerais un jour, mais pour l'instant, promets-moi de ne jamais rester seule avec lui.

Je comprends. Je te le promets. Mais juste une chose, puisqu'il est un vampire, vous êtes sensés le combattre, mais que se passe-t-il? Vous n'y arrivez pas ou bien …

Ce n'est pas ca. Il semble différent de ses congénères, nous avons donc décidé de lui donner une chance, mais on prévient quand même le maximum de visages pales...

Je savais tout. Et bizarrement je n'avais pas peur. J'avais su des le début que Carlisle ne pouvait être un simple humain. Il était trop... attirant...trop exceptionnel pour n'être qu'un simple humain. Mais une question s'insinuait dans mon esprit, Edward le savait-il? Lui qui considérait Carlisle comme son père savait à quelles pratiques s'adonnait son père de substitution quand il avait faim? Cet aspect était celui qui me rebutait le plus.

Tu dis qu'il semble différent. En quoi?

Il ne se nourrit pas d'humains. Il semble se nourrir d'animaux.

Je soupirais, ainsi c'était ca. Je fut rassurée, car il paraissait d'un coup un peu plus humain à mes yeux.

L'après midi passa tranquillement, les amis de Jacob nous rejoignirent, et nous restions à discuter jusque tôt dans la soirée, où je signalais à Jacob qu'il était temps qu'il me ramène si il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de mon paternel.

Le lendemain, ma mère m'informa qu'elle était invitée pour le thé chez des amis, mon père était à la pêche. Je me retrouvais donc seule pour quelques heures dans l'après-midi et décidais de mettre ce temps à profit pour avancer dans mon devoir de littérature. Je n'y avais pas touché depuis plusieurs jours et il fallait le rendre au plus vite. On était dimanche. Demain, Edward reprendrait ses visites régulières et j'avais hâte. J'étais toute à ma lecture lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Je me déplaçais avec ma chaise vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, qui permettait de voir qui était à la porte. Carlisle... Mon cœur se serra, eut quelques ratés. J'investissais quelques secondes pour me reprendre. Mon dieu, j'allais être seule avec lui. Ma promesse me revenait à l'esprit.

Entrez Carlisle! Je suis là!

J'observais la porte s'ouvrir doucement, et il ne chercha pas, tournant la tête dans ma direction, comme s'il savait déjà ou j'étais.

Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite! Ravie de vous voir!

Bella, je passe voir comment ta jambe se remet, j'espère que tu ne fais pas de folies!

Il me souriait, d'un sourire éclatant. Je m'attardais un millième de secondes sur ses dents, et ses yeux. Ils semblaient plus foncés que la dernière fois, d'un or terni.

Asseyez-vous Carlisle! Vous voulez boire quelque chose?...Je venais de proposer à boire à un vampire. Quelle idiote j'étais... Enfin je veux dire... un thé? Du café? De l'eau? (du sang?)

Non merci Bella, tout va bien.

Il me fixait de ses prunelles envoûtantes. Je n'osais pas soutenir son regard, baissais immédiatement la tête, regardais ailleurs.

Tout va bien Bella?

Je... Oui tout va bien. Enfin je veux dire mis à part ca! J'indiquais mon plâtre d'un bref mouvement de la main.

Tu sembles guérir vite, si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine, tu pourrais peut-être commencer à marcher avec des béquilles. Je vais prendre ta tension pour voir, ainsi que ton pouls.

Mon souffle se coupa tandis qu'il sortait son matériel. Je le regardais faire sans dire un mot.

Il se rapprocha de moi, enroula ses doigts frais autour de mon poignet et jeta un œil sur sa montre.

Je suis au courant Carlisle.

Au courant de quoi Bella?

Pour vous. Ce que vous êtes. Je sais.

Hummm. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps alors. Tu dois être très perspicace. Est-ce que je te fais peur?

Non. Vous avez toujours été correct avec moi, je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Tu devrais pourtant. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle une créature foncièrement digne de confiance.

Peu importe. Juste une chose: Edward est-il au courant?

Non Bella, il n'y a que les Quileutes qui le sont, ainsi qu' Elizabeth, et toi maintenant. J'espère juste que je pourrais compter sur toi pour garder le secret Bella. Je me plait ici, je ne voudrais pas avoir à réaménager ailleurs.

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen le savait. Mais comment? Carlisle sembla avoir entendu mes interrogations puisqu'il y répondit à voix haute.

Elizabeth est une femme très intelligente, très perspicace. Tu me fais penser à elle. Vous avez la même force de vie, vous ne montrez rien, même si vous êtes blessées, meurtries... C'est très difficile de se contenir à ce point. Elizabeth ne m'a jamais trahi, et je pense que je peux donc te faire confiance.

Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Carlisle.

Merci. As-tu vu Edward depuis vendredi?

Non, il ne revient que demain, pourquoi?

Une moue inquiète se dépeignait sur son visage.

Ce petit a parfois des idées qui me dépassent. Sa dernière lubie est de s'engager dans l'armée pour partir se battre en Europe. Enfin, ce n'est pas une lubie puisqu'il a toujours voulu s'engager dans l'armée, mais suite à la mort de son père, il avait promis qu'il resterait veiller sur sa mère. Et la...

Et la il en reparle. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui? N'est-il pas un peu jeune pour partir?

Concrètement, non. Il a eu 17 ans. Il peut donc être réserviste, il n'irait sur le front qu'à ses 18ans, mais en attendant il pourrait quand même lui arriver quelque chose.

Vous l'aimez beaucoup n'est-ce pas? Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, je la lisais dans ses yeux. Alors parlez-lui.

Bella Swan, tu ne fais pas tes 17ans. Et je peux te dire que je connais la vie, j'ai quelques siècles derrière moi.

Carlisle prit congé, je me retrouvais donc seule avec mes questions, mes aveux.

Ainsi c'était vrai, Carlisle était un vampire. Mais pas un vampire comme ou pouvait en rencontrer dans les livres, non. Celui-ci avait des sentiments, il sauvait des vies, il ne se nourrissait pas d'humains et il me faisant confiance. Un être mythique m'accordait sa confiance, et j'accordais la mienne à un être mythique. Je soufflais, décidément, je n'avais jamais eu autant de surprises qu'en arrivant dans cette petite ville reculée.

Et Edward... Je l'avais à peine rencontré qu'il souhaitait partir. Je fus déçue, et me promettait de lui en parler dès le lendemain. Je finissais mon devoir de littérature, la moitié de mes pensées sur Roméo et l'autre moitié sur les trois hommes qui étaient entrés dans ma vie récemment, bousculant mes habitudes, mes préjugés, jusqu'à mes croyances...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Son sourire éclaira la pièce, et mon cœur se mit à battre légèrement plus vite lorsqu'il le posa sur moi. Il écarquilla les yeux mais ne se permit aucune remarque, se contentant de me détailler d'un air appréciateur. Je me sentis rougir et baissais les yeux sur un petit panier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

_Bonsoir Bella! Renée!_

_Bonsoir Edward._ Ma mère l'embrassa sur la joue, je me sentis jalouse à cet instant. Moi je n'osais pas et restais au même endroit, attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à moi.

_J'ai apporté des muffins, ma mère les a fait... _Nous informa-t-il en secouant le panier.

Il posa le panier sur la table et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front. Troisième fois. Il allait falloir qu'on discute de ça!

Ma mère prétexta des courses à faire et s'éclipsa. Nous laissant seuls. Nous travaillions dans le silence depuis deja un moment lorsque j'entamais la discussion.

_Tu ne m'a jamais dit ce que tu souhaitais exercer comme métier?_ Je n'avais pas levé les yeux de ma feuille, mais au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, je le dévisageais. Il semblait... réticent?

_Je veux être soldat. Enfin, je vais être soldat._

_Il y a une différence entre le vouloir et le faire, alors quelle est ta nuance à toi?_

_Je viens de déposer une demande dans l'armée, pour être pilote de chasse._

J'étais estomaquée. Si vite! Carlisle ne m'en avait parlé qu'hier et je le voyais déjà limite en uniforme, me disant au revoir de la main. Je me voyais déjà savoir qu'il ne reviendrais jamais. Il dut s'apercevoir de mes réflexions, il reprit la parole.

_Je ne partirais que d'ici trois mois si tout va bien. Et je serais formé jusqu'à mes 18ans à la base de Port-Angeles._

Si jeune. On ne se connaissait que depuis peu de temps et je n'avais pas envie de perdre un de mes amis.

_Ce n'est pas juste Edward. Pourquoi souhaites-tu aller mourir? Tu ne penses donc pas à ta mère, à tes amis, ta famille? A Carlisle...?_ J'hésitais... _A moi?_

Il effleura ma joue de sa main si douce, je penchais la tête et fermais les yeux pour prolonger ce moment. Puis je plaçais ma main sur la sienne, pour sentir sa chaleur m'envahir. C'est à cet instant que je devinais qu'il n'était plus un simple ami. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Ma main s'accrocha à la sienne, et la déplaça légèrement pour que je puisse déposer un baiser sur sa paume, je le sentis trembler.

_Bella..._

_Chut... Je ne veux pas que tu partes. _

_Bella... Si seulement tu m'avais dit ça plus tôt, jamais je n'aurais signé ce document..._

_Alors il est trop tard?_

_Oui, je ne peux plus reculer._

Je regrettais amèrement, je soupirais, il rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, se colla contre moi, et plaqua sa main contre ma nuque, attirant mon visage près du sien. Je n'osais plus respirer, je n'avais... je n'avais jamais embrassé un homme. J'en avais envie, mais la peur s'empara de moi. Il dût s'en apercevoir puisqu'il embrassa ma tempe, d'un baiser doux et fiévreux, sa main se faisait moins implacable, plus douce, plus caressante, et il m'arracha un soupir. Je perdais la tête, je ne savais plus ou j'étais, je ne reconnaissais plus aucune odeur, à part la sienne. J'étais toute entière concentrée sur ce minuscule baiser, il détacha ses lèvres de ma tempe et les reposa un peu plus bas, sur ma joue, puis un autre en dessous de mon oreille, et il parcourut ma mâchoire de ses lèvres. Enfin, son nez vint effleurer le mien, dans un mouvement si doux, si sensuel... Et ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes, s'entrouvrant légèrement pour se poser sur les miennes...

C'est ce moment-la que choisit mon père pour monter les quelques marches du perron. Edward et moi nous reculâmes maladroitement, et la porte s'ouvrit lourdement sur un Charlie trempé par la pluie. Argh.........................Il fallait qu'il tombe aussi mal!

_Bonsoir les enfants!_

_Papa!_ Je sursautais. _Oh mon dieu mais tu es trempé!_

_Oui, il fait un temps de chien! Edward, c'est ton vélo que j'ai vu dehors?_

_Oui Chef Swan._

_Je te raccompagnerais chez toi alors. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade! En attendant, je vais aller me changer! Travaillez bien!_

_A tout à l'heure papa!_

J'avais retenu ma respiration depuis presque une minute, ne la reprenant que pour parler à mon père. Nous avait-il vus? Avait-il soupçonné quoi que ce soit? Edward avait une moue narquoise, et m'adressait un sourire que j'identifiais comme...moqueur? Charmeur? Il se pencha vers moi, et sans en prendre conscience, je prenais la même position que lui.

_Ce n'est que partie remise, ma Bella... _me susurra-t-il d'un ton plein de promesses, je cessais de respirer, mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus.

Il avait dit «ma bella», j'étais donc à lui, mais est-ce que je lui appartenais vraiment? Et lui, m'appartenait-il? Alors qu'il allait partir dans trois mois? Alors que dans dix semaines, j'allais devoir faire une croix sur lui, sur mon espoir de bonheur avec lui... Ces questions tournaient encore dans ma tête quand il partit avec mon père, m'embrassant sur le front, et m'adressant un clin d'œil. Elles tournèrent encore, s'insinuant en moi, alors que je mangeais, alors que je me déshabillais, que je me mettais en tenue pour dormir, que je m'allongeais, et que je fixais le plafond de ma chambre. Et enfin, elles furent encore dans ma tête alors que je sombrais dans un sommeil agité, plein de cauchemars.

Je rêvais de lui, tombant sur le champ de bataille, son avion s'écrasant, je voyais sa mère venir m'annoncer sa mort, je voyais sa tombe... je me réveillais en sanglotant. Il fallait que je l'en empêche. A tout prix. Je devais aller voir Carlisle.

Un matin, le réveil fut dur, j'ouvrais un œil, fut éblouie par une clarté aveuglante, tellement rare que je n'en avais jamais vue de telle ici, à Forks. Je me relevais tant bien que mal sur le lit, passait ma main sur mon visage et mes cheveux, essayant de réveiller ma peau pour pouvoir bouger, et orientais mon regard vers la fenêtre. Soleil. Il y avait un grand soleil! Attendez... du soleil? Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre a l'aide de mes béquilles et tombais émerveillée sur la plus belle journée depuis mon arrivée. Je réfléchissais à la date. On était le 21 Mars. Le premier jour de printemps.

Dans un mois Edward ne serait plus là. Et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé l'occasion de reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtées il y a quelques... jours... semaines... Je ne savais plus. Le temps avait défilé trop vite, j'avais été accaparée par mes réflexions, et n 'avais trouvé aucune réponse à mes peurs, mes inquiétudes. J'avais pourtant besoin d'y voir clair.

Jacob arriverait d'ici deux petites heures. Il avait informé mon père qu'il m'enlevait pour la journée, un pique-nique était prévu sur la plage, avec bavardages, rires et détente à la clé. Et j'attendais ce moment impatiemment, j'allais enfin pouvoir échapper à mes réflexions le temps d'une journée, même si je savais qu'elles me rattraperaient une fois la nuit venue...

_Bella, tu vas te décider à descendre ou je dois venir te chercher?_ Jacob savait être persuasif quand il le fallait...

_J'arrive, j'arrive! Laisses-moi juste prendre un gilet au cas où!!_

J'attrapais ma béquille au passage, je ne l'utilisais plus par nécessité, mais par habitude, et par prudence. J'arrivais à marcher seule mais je craignais un mauvais geste, me connaissant parfaitement...

Je sortais de la chambre et inspectais Jacob, au rez de chaussée. Qui aurait crû qu'une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile beige le mettrait à ce point en valeur? Son temps chocolat ressortait grâce à ce choix, et je ne reconnus pas tout de suite les traits adolescents de celui que je considérais comme mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Ces derniers temps, il avait encore grandit, et s'était beaucoup épaissi, non pas en graisse, loin de là, il était tout en muscle. Je ne lui donnais plus ses seize ans, et d'ailleurs plus personne n'était sûr de son âge. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée, ses yeux plus expressifs, son sourire, plus ravageur. Il aurait fait craquer n'importe quelle jeune fille libre, et même certaines qui ne l'étaient pas. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que toutes les filles Quileutes n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui... Je sortais de ma rêverie à contre-cœur.

_Je suis prête!_

_C'est pas trop tôt!_

Je le toisais, à ma manière.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la plage, plusieurs personnes avaient eu la même idée que nous, et nous eûmes du mal à trouver un endroit suffisamment tranquille pour conserver notre bulle d'intimité.

Néanmoins, on réussit à s'isoler suffisamment.

_Jacob, lorsque tu sais quelle est l'issue d'une problématique, essaie-tu quand même de changer cette issue, où tu laisses faire ce que la vie a décidé?_

Ma tête était posée sur son ventre, nous étions allongés. Je n'avais pas de pudeur avec Jacob, il était mon ami, et je n'avais pas à me sentir gênée par rapport à lui. Et j'avais besoin d'une réponse. Je le sentis torturé, en train de réfléchir.

_Tout dépend de la problématique. Si j'estime que ca vaut le coup, je fais tout pour changer les choses. Pourquoi tu me demandes ca? _Il se releva d'un coup. _Tu as un problème?_

_Non Jacob. Disons que je suis... partagée..._

_Partagée..._ Il eut un léger sourire et sembla soudain rêveur.

Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite ce changement de comportement, il me fallut attendre la fin de l'après midi pour mieux cerner son expression de ce moment-la. Il me ramena chez mes parents. Et en guise d'adieux, il me serra contre lui, et s'empara de mon visage pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois partagée..._

J'étais ahurie. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Je n'eus même pas la présence d'esprit de le repousser, puisque j'avais perdu la parole et toute notion de réalité. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé à ce point à propos de la torture mentale que je m'infligeais? Je rougis, pour ne pas dire que j'étais cramoisie, n'osait aucune parole, aucune remontrance, aucune explication. Je tournais les talons et refermais la porte derrière moi, face à un Jacob décontenancé, un sourire peiné figé sur son visage si froid à cet instant.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bella, tu as vu un fantôme?_Mon père n'étais pas loin de la vérité...

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..._

Je sentis qu'il m'observait tandis que je montais dans ma chambre, adressant un haussement d'épaule à ma mère, qui me regarda passer, elle aussi totalement perdue.

Je me couchais sur le dos. Posais mon regard sur le plafond. Jacob m'avait embrassée. Alors que j'aurais voulu que ce soit Edward, et il le savait. Il savait ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Il devait avoir pris le manque de prise de position d'Edward comme un combat gagné, une victoire à portée de main. Ou pour un abandon. Et il avait tenté sa chance. Alors que je l'aimais comme un ami. Je touchais mes lèvres, je pouvais encore sentir celles de Jacob, douces et chaudes. Je n'avais jamais senti celles d'Edward.

Je ne descendais pas manger, prétextant des crampes d'estomac.

Je ne voulais tout simplement pas bouger de mon lit, n'en avait pas la force.

Demain, Edward allait venir, il me l'avait promis.

Et...

Je me réveillais brutalement. Mon oreiller était inondé, mes larmes semblaient avoir coulé toute la nuit. Je ne me rappelais que quelques flashes. Edward... Jacob... Une clairière. Et moi qui leur hurle d'arrêter.

Je reprenais ma respiration, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Nous étions le matin, et le soleil semblait faire son nid, il promettait une seconde journée illuminée. Parfait pour une ballade avec mon Edward. Pleine d'entrain, je me levais, fit ma toilette, déjeunais, et aidais ma mère au repas. Il passerait me chercher à 13h, il fallait que je sois prête.

Lorsque je le vis à la porte, mon cœur s'arrêta soudain. Il me fixait de ses si magnifiques yeux verts, sans sourire, ténébreux. Je riais.

_Qu'y-a-t-il?_

_Nous sommes habillés pareil!_

Nous examinâmes chacun la tenue de l'autre. Il avait une chemise à manche courte bleue ciel, j'avais une chemisette à manches courtes bleue ciel.

J'avais une jupe marron, marron était son pantalon en toile.

Il m'adressa un sourire d'excuse et déposa un baiser sur mon front, approchant mon visage du sien.

_Je dois dire que ca te va beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours._

Une fois de plus, je m'empourprais, baissais les yeux, cherchant mes mots. Il n'y en avait aucun qui exprime ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Nous expliquâmes à ma mère que nous allions nous promener en forêt, que nous ne rentrions pas tard.

_Ou m'emmènes-tu?_

_Dans mon havre de paix._

Je haussais un sourcil, l'air dubitative.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas adorer!_

Nous prenions la route de la Push, mais au lieu de ça nous bifurquâmes sur une falaise. La vue était magnifique, sur l'océan pacifique. Derrière nous, la forêt. Je m'avançais à quelques mètres, emplissant mes poumons de l'air chargé de sel, ce qui brûla ma gorge.

Soudain, je sentis les mains d'Edward se poser sur mes hanches, puis m'enlacer, et il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, tournée dans le même sens que mon regard.

_Je donnerais tout pour vivre des moments pareils à chaque heure qui passe. Si tu es avec moi._

Je me sentis défaillir. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers lui, il en profita pour frotter sa joue à la mienne, soupirant...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

_Allez on s'assoit!!_ me jeta-t-il, en riant...

Il était trop tard, j'étais déjà par terre, sur lui, du moins entre ses jambes, lui tournant le dos, je m'appuyais légèrement contre son torse.

Nous restâmes là tout l'après-midi, échangeant sur tous les sujets que l'on trouvait, la littérature, la musique, sur ce qu'on aimait de la vie, ce qu'on détestait, ce qu'on voulait et ce qu'on ne souhaitait pas... A la fin, il me semblait que je le connaissais depuis toujours. Nous étions côte à côte sur la mousse sèche de la falaise, allongés. Je me tournais vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. J'évaluais ses réactions grâce à ses yeux, si expressifs... Je me rapprochais lentement, il me laissa faire et soudain je sentis une main se plaquer contre ma nuque. Tout alla très vite, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes, et je sentis sa bouche s'entrouvrir, à l'instar de la mienne, je caressais doucement sa langue avec la mienne, et elles se rejoignirent dans un formidable ballet... Je caressais son visage avec ma main tandis que mon autre bras veillait à ce que le corps d'Edward ne quitte pas le mien...

Nous ne cessâmes que le temps de prendre notre respiration, nous éloignant l'un de l'autre, nous nous sourîmes.

_Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, Bella Swan!_

_Parce que tu me vouvoie désormais!_

Il se retourna et scruta le ciel.

_Il le faut bien. Je tiens à faire les choses bien devant ton père!_

_Les choses bien? De quoi parles-tu?_

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, un air triomphant sur le visage.

_De ma demande en mariage bien sûr!_

Je m'étranglais soudainement. Mariage? Demande en mariage?

_Oh. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu renonce à l'armée?_

_Bella, j'ai deja signé. Je veux juste m'assurer que lorsque je reviendrais, tu seras toujours mienne, et que tu m'aimeras tout autant!_

_Ca ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi, je ne vois que ton visage, je ne vois que toi..._

Il s'empara de mon visage et déposa un baiser, doux, simple, mais exquis sur mes lèvres.

_Alors allons-y. J'ai hâte d'avoir la bénédiction de ton père!_

Il m'entraîna vers sa voiture et nous partîmes. Je me sentais bien, heureuse... J'allais me marier, avec l'homme que j'aimais, qui plus est... La vie me souriait...

_LES FREINS! IL N'Y A PLUS DE FREINS! BELLA SAUTE!!!!!_

_Hein? Que..._

_SAUTE BELLA!SAUTE!_

Edward hurlait, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la rage. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre, nous dévalions la route à une vitesse folle, en bas il y avait un ravin, peu profond, mais assez pour nous tuer. Et il n'y avait plus de freins.

Je vis Edward ouvrir sa portière, j'ouvrais la mienne.

_A TROIS, BELLA! IL FAUT SAUTER C'EST NOTRE SEULE CHANCE!_

On se rapprochait, plus que cinquante mètres avant le ravin. Quarante-cinq. Quarante. Je hochai la tête, et je sautais. Edward aussi, je vis son corps rebondir sur le chemin, tandis que le mien était encore porté par la voiture. Je compris pourquoi. La portière s'était refermée, ma jupe était coincée dedans. Et la voiture continuait sa course folle.

La seule chose que j'entendis avant de fermer les yeux fût un grand fracas et un hurlement de terreur. Puis ce fut le trou noir, je voguais entre deux eaux.

Le Silence. Le silence était agréable. Pas de douleur, juste le silence. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, je n'y arrivais pas, ils étaient trop lourds. Je me trouvais dans une forêt, et à en juger par la lumière, on devait être en plein jour. Il y avait toutes ces odeurs. Je sentais le moindre écureuil, le moindre arbre, chacun avait son odeur personnelle, je sentais chaque brin d'herbe sur lequel j'étais étendue. Puis il y eut quelques sons. Quelqu'un courrait, en pleurant. Je me relevais et ouvrais les yeux, Je ne vis personne, je me recouchais lentement. J'étais bien, je n'avais pas froid, ni chaud. Puis soudain, une violente douleur me déchira le dos, je me cambrais, dans une position tout sauf naturelle, et retombais lourdement sur le sol, mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus, je ne pouvais plus les bouger, la douleur s'insinua dans mes jambes, mon buste, mes bras, ma tête. Je n'étais que douleur. Je ne respirais que par à-coups, ne respirait plus à certains moments. Et soudain cette voix.

_Je suis désolé Bella. J'ai été obligé, je ne voulais pas priver le monde d'une personne comme toi._

Je ne répondais pas, je ne comprenais pas, et n'arrivais pas à identifier mon interlocuteur. Je hurlai, je me consumais, je brûlais, tout en moi était en feu. Alors c'est ça, l'inconnu était en train de me brûler. Puis je me rappelais, j'avais eu cet accident. Edward? S'en était-il sorti? Savait-il où j'étais? Avait-il vu cet inconnu m'enlever pour m'affliger mille supplices encore plus douloureux? Je serrais les dents. Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, je hurlais de nouveau, encore, toujours, cherchant à faire s'atténuer la douleur qui envahissait mes poumons à chaque hurlement. Puis je compris que ça ne servait à rien. Je cessais tout, je cessais de hurler mon envie que tout s'arrête, je cessais d'avoir envie de vivre. Laissez-moi mourir, rapidement, délivrez-moi mon dieu de ce fou qui me fait subir mille châtiments. Mon Dieu délivrez-moi. Je priais comme ça pendant un temps dont je ne connaissais rien, silencieusement.

Mon silence dut interpeller mon tortionnaire, puisqu'il se pencha sur moi.

_Bella? Bella? Tu m'entends? Ho mon dieu je suis si désolé Bella, de te condamner à cette vie éternelle. Mon dieu, faites que j'aie fait le bon choix, mon dieu, faites que Bella accepte sa nouvelle condition de vampire, faites qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas._

Je hoquetai. J'avais reconnu cette voix. Et j'avais tout entendu. Ainsi Carlisle m'avait transformée. Soudain les paroles de Jacob me revinrent en mémoire. « _Bella, il est dangereux, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il ne vaut mieux pas rester avec lui, seul. ». _Ainsi il avait raison. Il avait eu raison depuis le début, et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Carlisle avait fait de moi une des siennes, il m'avait transformée. Je ne boirais plus, ne mangerais plus. Enfin si, je tuerais des humains pour survivre. J'eus la nausée, rien ne me préparait à cela. Rien ne me destinait à cela, Edward avait demandé ma main, et j'avais accepté, j'allais me marier, avoir des enfants, une maison. Et tout avait basculé. Une journée, une heure, ou pire, une seconde avait fait basculer ma vie. Une portière, une jupe, et voilà où j'en étais. Mais combien de temps allais-je souffrir comme ça. C'est Carlisle qui m'apporta la réponse, puisqu'il m'expliqua ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me demandais une nouvelle fois si il pouvait lire dans mes pensées, comme le Comte Dracula de mes livres.

_Bella, je sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tu souffres horriblement, plus que tu n'as jamais souffert d'ailleurs. Je sais quelle est cette douleur. Bella tu as eu un accident de voiture avec Edward. Il a réussi à sauter de la voiture à temps, mais pas toi. Tu étais toute cassée Bella, tes jambes, tes bras, ta colonne vertébrale._

Soudain, une image envahit mon esprit. Une image de moi, complètement déformée, en sang, les membres cassés, et Edward qui pleurait et hurlait à coté de moi. Je ne sus si cette image m'avait été envoyée par Carlisle ou si je l'avais imaginée, ou peut-être m'en rappelais-je. Je retins mon souffle, continuant d'écouter Carlisle.

_Tu étais mourante Bella. Et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Tu as tellement de choses à accomplir, tu ne pouvais pas mourir à l'aube de tes 17ans. Tu ne pouvais pas. Alors je t'ai sauvé. Je t'ai offert cette seconde chance. Tu comprendras lorsque tu iras mieux Bella. Mais écoutes-moi attentivement. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu auras deux choix Bella. Soit tu restes avec moi et je t'apprends tout ce que je sais, je t'enseigne mon mode de vie. Soit tu pars. Et tu vis ta vie. Je te laisserais faire ton choix Bella. Tu n'es pas enchaîné à moi._

J'avais peur. Il avait terminé. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur ce que j'étais devenue. Je bougeais légèrement la main qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, le feu s'était éteint dans ma main. Mon cœur quand à lui battait la chamade, toujours affolé par le feu qui me consumait. Je devais réfléchir, je devais prendre une décision. Je ne connaissais rien à cette vie. Je devais rester avec Carlisle, au moins au début. Le temps d'apprendre. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, frappant de plus en plus fort contre ma poitrine, cherchant à s'échapper de cet enfer de douleur. Je sentais de nouveau mes extrémités. Je respirais un grand coup, et des centaines d'odeurs vinrent emplir mes poumons. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du linge lavé de frais, l'odeur des plantes qu'utilisait Carlisle, l'odeur de métal de ses instruments, la poussière qui voletait dans l'air. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur du bois verni des meubles, l'odeur de mes vêtements, une odeur de sang, de boue et de transpiration, d'adrénaline. Soudain, ma gorge me sembla sèche, je cherchais à réclamer un verre d'eau, mais n'en trouvais pas la force.

Mon cœur continuait sa course folle contre le feu, qui s'amenuisait, j'eus le sentiment que mon cœur gagnait, que je n'allais pas mourir, que le feu partait de mon corps, et j'eus enfin espoir. Et si j'avais imaginé tout ca?

Mon cœur eut un raté avant de reprendre son tambourinage toujours plus régulièrement, le feu ne brulait plus que mon buste, il était parti de mes bras, de mes jambes, de ma tête. Et je me sentais soulevée par mon cœur qui continuait de se battre, je sentis qu'il se battrait jusqu'au dernier coup, pour gagner ce combat contre le feu qui continuait de reculer. Soudain la brûlure devint plus vive encore, attaquant mon cœur,. Je voulais mourir, mon dieu laissez-moi mourir. Un hoquet à l'intérieur de moi, un raté, un battement, deux ratés, un battement, puis ce fut le silence. Ce fut la fin. Je ne brûlais plus. Mon cœur avait gagné, je ne brûlais plus. Plus aucun son ne sortait de ma poitrine, tout était si silencieux... Et si bruyant à la fois. Un « crac » attira mon attention, et un bruit de feuilles piétinées. Quelqu'un venait de casser une brindille dehors. Ou quelque chose.

_Bella?_

Je sursautais, et me retrouvais en un millième de secondes contre le mur, accroupie en avant, je grognais. Je me surpris moi-même, me demandait pourquoi je faisais ca. Et comment avais-je réussi à me retrouver là alors qu'il y a moins d'une seconde j'étais sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce?

_Bella, je sais que tout ca est très déstabilisant. Tu te mouve à une vitesse vertigineuse, tu es désorientée, tu as besoin de t'adapter à tes nouveaux yeux, à tes nouveaux sens, je suis là Bella._

Je le vis soudain, plus clairement. Carlisle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que je connaissais, il était mille...sue dis-je... un million de fois plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je tentais de raviver ces derniers, mais un voile opaque les obscurcissait, je cessais donc l'expérience. Je n'avais toujours pas dit un mot, moins de trois secondes s'etaient écoulées depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur ce nouveau monde.

Je me redressais et vit que Carlisle se redressait aussi.

_Je suis comme vous, maintenant._

_Bella, oui. Tu, tu es une vampire. « Et la plus belle qui m'ait été donnée de rencontrer jusqu'à présent... »_

_La plus belle? Carlisle, vous vous méprenez..._

_Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire?_ Il me dévisageait, completement ahuri...

_Bien sûr, sinon comment aurais-je pu y répondre?_

_Bella, je ne l'ai pas dit tout fort, je le pensais juste._

_Oh..._

Je me rapprochais de lui.

_« c'est incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable...Elle lit dans les pensées, elle déchiffre tout ce que j'ai dans la tête en ce moment. Bella, tu es exceptionnelle! »_

_pourquoi suis-je exceptionnelle? Les vampires ne lisent pas dans les pensée?_

_Je te l'expliquerais plus tard. En attendant, tu dois avoir soif. Et je préfère que tu sois rassasiée, tu seras plus concentrée pour les explications que je dois te donner._

Il me tendit la main. Je l'attrapais, elle n'était plus froide. Elle était tiède, et douce, si douce que je n'aurais jamais voulu la quitter. Un visage s'insinua dans mes pensées. Edward.

_Quand pourrais-je voir mon Edward?_

_Je t'en parlerais après._

J'entrais dans sa tête, mais il ne pensait qu'à l'endroit ou nous allions chasser.

_Je vais tuer un humain?_

_Non Bella, on ne se nourrit que d'animaux. Ce n'est pas entièrement rassasiant, mais au moins nous ne touchons pas aux vies humaines._

Nous étions à la lisière de la forêt, je tendais l'oreille. Plusieurs bruits lointains me parvenaient, des langues qui lapent, des mâchoires qui mâchent, puis le doux son de cœurs qui battent. Ma gorge me brûla instantanément. Un liquide envahit ma bouche et je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

_Allons-y._

Je courrais, je volais, je ne sentais pas mes pieds toucher terre, j'étais rapide, très rapide, trop rapide. Je me jetai sur le premier cerf que je vis, le plus gros. Il ne m'avait pas vue ni sentie arriver. Je surveillais Carlisle du coin de l'oeil, il avait attaqué une femelle, imposante. Je l'observais planter ses dents dans le cou de sa proie et fit de même. J'eus la sensation de mordre dans un gâteau, tellement c'était tendre. La bête se défendit, mais n'eut aucune chance, je l'avais empoignée, et j'aspirais goulûment la vie qui coulait en elle. Elle eut quelques soubresauts, et c'était fini. Je la jetai à terre et me relevai. Carlisle m'observait de loin.

_Tu as encore soif?_

Je prêtai attention à ma gorge, oui, elle me brûlait encore, j'aurais tout fait pour apaiser la sécheresse qui me consumait. J'avais besoin de boire, encore. Je me concentrais sur les kilomètres alentours pour déceler un fumet qui m'aurait échappé tout à l'heure. Une odeur de sang attira mes sens, je retroussais les lèvres sur mes dents et fonçai en direction de l'odeur, si alléchante. Elle n'avait pas la même odeur que le cerf, celle-ci était plus sauvage, plus attirante. Je m'arrêtai, soudain. Un puma se délectait d'une jeune biche, sans bruit, je montais à un arbre, et sautais d'arbre en arbre, jusqu'à me trouver au dessus de ma proie. J'étais pleine de désir, désir de m'abreuver, désir de tuer cet animal géant, de lui voler son élixir de vie.

Je sautais, pour atterrir à coté de lui, il poussa un feulement outré et menaçant mais je n'en avais que faire. Je lui souris, découvrant mes dents blanches et plongeai sur sa jugulaire. Le goût était à la hauteur de l'odeur, beaucoup plus attirant que l'herbivore qui m'avait servi d'encas juste avant.

_En as-tu assez ou souhaites-tu continuer?_

_Je crois que ça va. Carlisle, c'était si...je ne me contrôlais plus, je …_

_Oui Bella. On appelle ça l'instinct._

Nous rentrâmes chez lui.

_Où vais-je dormir?_

Carlisle me dévisagea, un sourire désolé.

_Tu ne dormiras plus, Bella._

_Jamais?_

_Jamais. Nous ne dormons pas, nous ne sommes jamais fatigués. La seule chose que nous devons faire pour notre survie est de boire du sang._

Il s'était assis sur le canapé, je choisissais le fauteuil, en face de lui.

_Pourquoi du sang animal? Tout ce que j'ai pu lire sur les vampires..._

_Ne sont souvent que mythes et superstitions Bella... Les vampires ne sont pas incommodés par l'ail, n'ont pas peur des croix de bois... Il me montra du doigt une immense croix clouée au mur, au dessus des escaliers... Nous pouvons sortir en plein soleil, mais ce n'est pas conseillé en présence d'humains, ils sauraient ce que nous sommes. Nous ne dormons pas non plus dans des cercueils puisque nous ne dormons pas. Pour ce qui est du sang animal, ce n'est qu'un pis-aller. Notre nature voudrait que l'on se nourrisse d'humains, mais je ne le supportais pas, alors j'ai cessé, me contentant d'animaux. Je n'ai pas autant de forces qu'un vampire qui s'abreuve au cou des humains, mais je vis. C'est pour ca que mes yeux ne sont pas rouges, ils sont dilués par les sang animal, tu auras les mêmes si tu ne touche pas aux humains. D'ici six mois environ, à condition de te nourrir souvent..._

Je captais une de ses pensées, une jeune femme brune, aux yeux rouges, elle était incontestablement magnifique. J'aurais voulu être comme elle, mais j'étais née banale, banale je mourrais. Non, j'étais déjà morte. J'avais troqué une demi-vie contre du sang.

_Qui est la femme de vos pensées?_

_Bella...c'est toi!_

Je haussais un sourcil... Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'étais pas aussi belle. J'aperçus un miroir en pied et me trouvais devant en moins d'un millième de secondes. Il fallait que je m'habitue à ce nouveau mode de déplacement.

Puis je la fixais. J'avais devant moi une magnifique femme, une beauté époustouflante. Brune, les cheveux ondulant légèrement jusqu'au milieu de son dos, fine, élancée, visiblement musclée. Le teint pâle, le même teint pâle que Carlisle, les lèvre légèrement rosées, les traits fins et angéliques, ses mouvements étaient gracieux, et lorsque je tournais sur moi-même, je retenais ma respiration devant autant de perfection en une seule personnes.

_Mes yeux..._

Carlisle apparût derrière moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_Ils changeront vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors comment te trouves-tu?_

_Sublime, sublime..._

Je ne pouvais plus dire grand chose. J'étais obnubilée par mon reflet dans le miroir.


	10. Chapter 10

Les jours passèrent. Carlisle ne m'avait pas reparlé d'Edward, n'y avait jamais pensé. J'avais sondé son esprit autant de fois que je le pouvais, il pensait à beaucoup de choses, mais jamais à ce qui m'intéressait lorsque je me retrouvais à proximité. Peut-être me cachait-il ses pensées, si cela était possible du moins. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Nous étions assis dans le salon, il était plongé dans un de ses nombreux livres de médecine. Je regardais par la fenêtre. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait suivre.

_- Je veux voir Edward._

Carlisle stoppa net sa lecture, referma le livre et le déposa doucement sur la petite table qui nous séparait. Il resta penché en avant, joignant ses mains, fuyant mon regard.

_« Comment lui dire, comment ne pas la blesser, comment ne pas la brusquer, et lui faire renoncer à cette idée... »_

_Pourquoi vouloir me faire renoncer?_

_Bella, tu es une jeune vampire, tu n'as que quelques mois. Edward croit que tu es morte. La voiture a pris feu, et ton corps n'a jamais été retrouvé, parmi toutes ces cendres..._

Ma mort avait été mise en scène, mes proches s'étaient lamentés sur un cercueil vide, mon Edward m'avait supprimé de son souvenir. Mes larmes ne venaient pas, pourtant j'aurais tant voulu sangloter, évacuer cette peine qui me rongea, soudain, que je n'eus qu'une envie, hurler, mourir... Je n'avais qu'entrevu l'amour, et alors que j'allais l'avoir, on me l'avait arraché...

_Si tu t'approchais de lui, tu... je ne suis pas sûr que tu te retiendrais, Bella..._

_Je n'ai jamais fait aucune erreur, Carlisle._

_Non, parce que j'ai toujours été avec toi, parce que tu n'as jamais été mise en contact avec des humains. Parce que tout le monde te croit morte, à Forks. Tu ne dois pas te montrer, pas pour l 'instant._

Je sanglotais, silencieusement. Carlisle essayait de m'expliquer que je pourrais tuer Edward...

_« Il est parti, Bella, il est parti en Europe, sur le front. Son chagrin était tellement immense, il ne s'en relevait pas. Et un beau jour, il est parti. Nous n'en avons plus de nouvelles. »_

Je relevais la tête. Plus de nouvelles? Mais il n'était pas mort, ca j'en étais certaine. Je le saurais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer d'exister si il mourrait.

_« Merci Carlisle. »_

_« De rien Bella. Je suis si désolé, je voudrais soulager... »_

Nous nous dévisageâmes un instant. L'incrédulité passa sur nos deux visages au même moment.

_Tu m'as entendue Carlisle?_

_-Oui, enfin je crois. Tu n'as pas parlé à haute voix?_

_Non, je... j'ai pensé!_

_Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais entendu une seule pensée, serait-il possible que ce soit toi qui me parle en pensée? Recommences!_

_« Carlisle, tu m'entend maintenant? »_

_« Oui, je t'entend parfaitement. Mon dieu c'est extraordinaire! Ton don est ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux! »_

_Incroyable! Je peux parler aux vampires dans leur tête?_

J'étais impressionnée, lire dans les pensées était déjà un don impressionnant, voilà que je pouvais insuffler mes pensées dans la tête des autres vampires!

_On le dirait, tu es vraiment impressionnante Bella!_

_« Bon, il est temps, je crois pour te dire quels sont mes projets... »_

_« De quoi parles-tu Carlisle? »_

_« Nous devons nous rendre en Italie. Une des plus puissantes familles de vampires vivent là-bas. Ce sont les Volturi. Il faut que tu les rencontre. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Tu dois tout savoir de notre espèce Bella, et partir pendant quelques temps te changera les idées. De plus, la faune y est exceptionnelle. »_

Il me sourit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

_Mais d'abord, nous devons aller te commander quelques toilettes, tu ne peux décemment pas vivre avec une seule robe, tu seras sensée être ma sœur, et je refuse que ma sœur se laisse aller!_

_Ta sœur?_

_Bella, il est très mal vu qu'un homme et une femme voyageant ensemble n'aient aucun lien familial. Si tu préfères, tu peux être ma femme, mais nous devrons dans ce cas partager le même lit!_

_« N'essaies pas de profiter de la situation Carlisle Cullen! »_

_« Je ne profite pas, je te présente les différentes solutions! »_

_« Et pour mes papiers d'identité, comment allons-nous faire? »_

_« Je m'en suis déjà occupé. Tu as un nouvel extrait de naissance. Au nom de Bella Cullen, née le13 Septembre 1900 à Forks, État des États-Unis. »_

_« Bella Cullen. Bella Swan. Bella Masen. Je ne pouvais que préférer ce dernier... »_

_« Je sais Bella. »_

Les semaines passèrent ensuite rapidement, Carlisle m'avait acheté toute une panoplie de robes et d'accessoires, comme une grande dame. Il avait aussi acheté nos billets pour le bateau. Il m'avait prévenu, nous avions deux semaines de voyage, et durant tout ce temps, nous n'allions pas pouvoir se nourrir... J'interceptai une de ses pensées. Il savait que ça allait être dur pour moi. J'y arriverais.

Le grand jour arrive. Nous embarquâmes, et je découvrais la suite que Carlisle nous avait réservée. Elle avait deux chambres, une petite cuisine, deux cabinets de toilette, et un grand salon plein de tableaux tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres, une bibliothèque fournie.

Le bateau se mit en route.

_« Nous allons devoir nous mélanger un peu aux humains Bella. »_

Je trouvais un miroir et inspectais mon visage. Toujours aussi beau. Mes yeux avaient pris cette teinte or, comme ceux de Carlisle. J'avais chassé toute la nuit, mes yeux étaient clairs, si clairs. Ma robe bordeaux laissait apparaître un décolleté sobre, mais magnifique. Mes cheveux bruns tombaient en cascades bouclées sur ma peau d'albâtre. J'étais époustouflante. Je ne tardais pas à en être certaine. Je pris une longue inspiration, pour ne pas être assaillie par les odeurs de tous ces humains. Nous sortions de la cabine et déjà les pensées des hommes que je croisais m'assaillaient. Je pris le bras de Carlisle, ce qui sembla décevoir la moitié de l'assistance, et ragaillardir l'autre moitié. Une avalanche de compliments envahit ma tête. Je fermais mon esprit, je ne voulais plus les écouter. Et j'y arrivais. Je n'écoutais plus rien.

_« Carlisle, j'entendais leurs pensées, à tous. Et la je ne les entend plus. Je ne voulais plus les entendre et...et d'un coup tout a cessé! »_

J'ouvrais mon esprit pour Carlisle seulement.

_« Alors ton don ne cesse de s'amplifier, il semblerait que tu puisse bloquer les pensées, tu dois donc avoir un bouclier. Nous en parlerons à Aro. »_

_« Qui est Aro? »_

_« Le chef de cette famille, il est celui qui contrôle notre espèce, qui fait régner les lois. »_

_« Les vampires ont des lois? »_

_« Une seule. Et tu la connais. »_

_« Ne pas se montrer aux humains. »_

_« Oui. »_

Et soudain mon esprit fût occupé par autre chose. Javais inspiré, et toutes les odeurs autour de nous m'avaient prise à la gorge, m'entourant, tel un serpent vicieux cherchant à faire tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais fixée. Il serait facile de tuer tous ces gens. Nous étions en pleine mer. Les vampires nagent vite. Je pourrais les tuer, m'en nourrir, et abandonner ce bateau. Je secouais la tête, Carlisle me fixa, surpris.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella? »_

_« J'ai respiré. »_

Je sentis sa main se fermer sur mon bras. Pas pour me retenir, non. Pour m'aider, me rappeler qu'il était là. Que je pouvais compter sur lui.

_« Souhaites-tu que nous rentrions? »_

_« Terminons le tour du pont, je vais de toute façon devoir m'y faire. Je ne pourrais pas éviter les humains plus longtemps si je veux vivre autrement que recluse. »_

_« Très bien ma Bella. »_

Ma Bella... Il m'avait appelé ma Bella. Une boule envahit ma gorge, j'aurais voulu pleurer, lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, que seul Edward en avait le droit. J'aurais tant voulu qu'Edward soit la, à mes cotés. Mes souvenirs me ramenèrent à cet après-midi sur la falaise, le plus bel après-midi que j'avais vécu. Tous nos instants ou la complicité s'installait, ou je me fondais dans son regard émeraude, ou le temps n'avait pas de prise, ou l'amour naissait. J'étais aux prises avec mes tourments lorsque Carlisle me poussa dans la cabine.

Je m'isolais dans ma chambre, sans un mot. Je m'allongeais sur le lit et me concentrais. J'essayais d'être aux cotés d'Edward, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'espoirs, mais je voulais me sentir proche de lui. Soudain, le décor autour de moi changea.

J'étais... Ou étais-je? Il y avait une forte odeur de terre...de rouille... de sel. Du sang. J'inspirais et retenais ma respiration. J'étais sous terre. Il faisait sombre. J'entendais plusieurs dizaines de claquements, des balles, des fusils, des mitrailleuses. Ma vue s'adapta très vite à la nuit et je le vis. Il était là, allongé sur une paillasse grossière. Il dormait. Edward, mon Edward. Il était si proche de moi. Je me penchais pour effleurer sa joue, découvris chaque centimètre de sa peau, à mon contact il tressaillit, je me reculais pour me fondre dans l'obscurité, de peur qu'il me voie. Mais il n'avais pas bougé.

J'entendis des pas. Rapides. Lourds. Un homme, qui courrait. Il arrivait.

_Masen! Réveilles-toi! Edward! C'est l'heure! Tu dois me relever!_

_Hummm...Bella, ma Bella..._

_Non Masen, ce n'est que moi! Allez debout!_

Je vis Edward se relever difficilement, et inspectais son visage, il était pâle, toute joie avait disparu de son visage, ses yeux étaient dénués d'émotion, ils étaient cernés, signe du manque de sommeil dont il devait souffrir. J'avançais vers lui. Il passa à coté de moi sans me voir. Alors il ne me voyait pas. Moi je pouvais le voir, mais le contraire n'était pas possible. Quelque part, j'en fus soulagée.

_« Je t'aime Edward. Plus que ma propre vie. »_

Il se raidit, stoppa et se retourna, dans tous les sens.

_« Edward, rentres chez toi. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. »_

Il baissa la tête.

_Voilà maintenant que je deviens fou. Je crois l'entendre! Comme si ces rêves ne suffisaient pas. Ma Bella, je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Je le sais._

Mon cœur se serra, je ne lui soufflais plus de parole. Il l'avait dit, « ma bella ». Ce son était si doux, à mon oreille, j'aurais voulu souffrir toute ma vie pour entendre ces deux mots une seule fois de plus. J'aurais voulu souffrir mon éternité pour qu' Edward puisse me prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois. Je restais là. Je ne voulais pas le suivre, et je restais là, à pleurer, silencieusement. Seuls les sons sortaient de ma bouche, aucune larme ne perla. Je ne savais pas pleurer, dans ce corps. Et je me maudissais. Je maudissais le fait d'être morte. Je maudissais sa souffrance. J'aurais tant voulu être à ses côtés. Je n'accepterais pas qu'il meure. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne DEVAIT pas mourir. S'il mourrait, je n'aurais plus aucune joie à vivre, je ne voudrais plus vivre. Sans mon cœur, je n'étais rien, et c'est à cet homme que je l'avais offert.

_BELLA!BELLA! REVIENS BELLA!_

Des mains tièdes, sur mon visage. Des paroles angoissées. J'ouvrais les yeux. Un regard angoissé. Carlisle. Je ne pus articuler une parole, la seconde d'avant, j'étais avec Edward. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé? Cela me parût si bizarre, les vampires ne rêvaient pas, puisqu'ils ne dormaient pas.

Une étreinte me coupa le souffle, Carlisle me serrait contre lui, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Pourquoi faisait-il cela?

_Bella, tu étais en transe, depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque je suis entrée! Si tu n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais juré que tu étais morte! Ho Bella que s'est-il passé?_

Je compris. J'avais vraiment rejoint Edward, mon esprit l'avait rejoint. Je trouvais donc là un moyen de le protéger, de veiller sur lui, de le voir, sans lui faire de mal.

_Je l'ai vu._

_Qui, Bella? Qui as-tu vu?_

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

_Edward!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Carlisle s'était assis sur le rebord du lit.

_Je ne comprends pas, Bella, expliques-moi._

Il était torturé, je le voyais bien.

_J'étais si triste. Je voulais tellement être à ses cotés, Carlisle. Le voir, savoir qu'il était vivant. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'étais plus ici. J'étais avec lui. Je sais ou il est Carlisle, je l'ai vu, je lui ai parlé._

_Tu lui as parlé?_

_Oui. je... je lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui. Il m'a entendue, mais a crû à une hallucination. Carlisle, il était si... il semblait se laisser mourir. Il m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait bientôt._

_Donc je suppose qu'il t'a vue aussi?_

_Non, je suis invisible à leurs yeux, et seul Edward m'a entendue. Il n'était pas seul, et il a été le seul à m'entendre._

Je prenais seulement conscience de cet immense don. Carlisle y réfléchissait déjà depuis un moment, écoutant à peine mes explications.

_Tu sembles avoir hérité de dons plus qu'exceptionnels. Bella, je ne veux plus que tu fasse ca. Ne retourne pas le voir. Ne lui fais pas croire que tu es avec lui, il pourrait... accélérer sa mise à mort. Je t'en prie Bella, si tu l'aimes réellement. Alors laisses-le vivre sa vie._

Je savais qu'Edward ne vivait déjà plus. Je savais qu'il ne faisait que survivre, si Carlisle avait vu son visage, son expression... Je me concentrais et envoyait l'image à Carlisle, qui releva la tête pour me fixer durement.

_Il ne vit déjà plus, Carlisle, il se meurt à petit feu._

Je ressentis une violente douleur à l'endroit ou aurait du battre mon cœur, et à voir l'expression de Carlisle, je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir en cet instant. Néanmoins, il ne rajouta rien, il sortit de la suite et je suivais ses pas, sur le pont, tandis qu'il s'éloignait doucement.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que nous étions sur le bateau. Mes yeux avaient commencé à s'assombrir et j'étais assaillie par les odeurs des humains qui passaient devant notre suite. Je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps sans me nourrir.

_Carlisle, je ne tiens plus, il faut que je chasse._

Il réfléchit un instant.

_Très bien. Nous sortirons ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché, nous descendrons par l'arrière et irons voir ce que nous pourrons trouver dans l'océan._

_Dans l'océan?_

_Oui Bella. Tu ne le sais pas encore. Mais nous sommes de formidables nageurs. Et un requin ou deux auraient raison de ta soif..._

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, surprise, mais enchantée de goûter quelque chose de nouveau.

_Je suis certaine que ça me plaira!_

Carlisle, comme à son habitude, sortit sur le pont. Je restais dans ma chambre. Cette captivité me rappelait ma jambe cassée. Il y avait plusieurs mois maintenant. Et me ramena à mes parents. J'aurais tellement aimé les serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Je clignais des yeux.

Je me retrouvais chez mes parents, à Forks. Voilà que ca recommençait. Mais cette fois, j'étais mieux préparée.

Je parcourais les pièces, m'imprégnant de chaque odeur, chaque sensation... mon regard se posait sur tous les meubles que je voyais. Ici, ma mère s'appuyait, lorsque nous discutions. Et ici, mon père se déchaussait en rentrant du travail. Je montais les escaliers et allais jusqu'à ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Toujours la même odeur, mêlée à celle du chagrin, oui, je sentais le chagrin... Cette maison n'était que chagrin et peine. Un sanglot arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles, je me faufilais jusqu'à lui. Ma mère était la. Contre le sol de ma chambre, recroquevillée sur elle-même, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de peine dans un si petit être. Je me penchais pour caresser ses cheveux. Elle cessa de respirer, et j'entendis son cœur avoir un raté.

_« Je serais toujours près de toi, maman. Je veilles sur toi et Papa. Tu ne dois plus pleurer. Tu dois vivre, tu dois rire de nouveau, car je suis la, dans ton cœur. »_

Je joignis le geste à la parole, posant le bout de mes doigts sur son cœur, elle porta elle aussi sa main à l'endroit où mes doigts l'effleuraient. Je me concentrais de nouveau.

_« Ne pleure plus, soyez heureux. Je ne vous ai pas quittés, je serais toujours là, à veiller sur vous »_

Ma mère ne dit pas un mot, elle se releva et descendit les escaliers. Je la suivis. Elle ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et sorti un pack de lait. Deux verres. On adorait boire un verre de lait en discutant.

Je m'insinuais dans sa tête. Elle pensait à moi, petite, en train de boire un verre de lait et un biscuit, souriante.

Ma mère souriait.

_« Ne gardes que le meilleur maman, et dis à papa que je l'aime. »_

Ma mère ferma les yeux, et je l'entendis soupirer, de bonheur. Un soupir de bonheur.

_Au revoir ma chérie. Tu me manques tellement._

_« Tu me manques aussi, maman. Je t'aime. »_

Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Elle ne m'avait pas prise pour une hallucination. C'était dangereux, je le savais. Mais quand je repartis, clignant des yeux, j'étais soulagée. Ma mère ne se laisserait pas mourir, elle vivrait.

Carlisle n'était pas revenu. Je décidais de lui cacher cette petite escapade. Je tendis l'oreille pour percevoir un de ses pas et me focalisais sur lui. Il était en grande conversation avec un passager, un confrère à en juger par la teneur de ses propos. J'hésitais. Et si il revenait alors que j'étais partie voir Edward? Je clignais une nouvelle fois des yeux.

J'étais dans une voiture. Une Jeep militaire à en juger par l'aspect de cette dernière. Je me tournais vers le conducteur. Edward était concentré sur la route. Il était en uniforme et portait son casque. Je vis des galons sur son bras droit. Je n'y connaissais rien, mais je me doutais qu'Edward n'était plus un simple soldat. Mon cœur se serra.

Nous étions seuls, dans cette voiture. Je m'immisçai dans les pensées d' Edward et découvrait qu'il ne pensait pas. Ses pensées étaient vides, je ne voyais que la route défiler, de temps en temps, je voyais une enveloppe. La même se trouvait sur le tableau de bord. Il semblait investi d'une mission. Je fermais les yeux et les rouvrit pour me retrouver dans ma suite. Edward allait bien, il n'était plus sur le front. Il était un peu moins atteignable, il était si fragile, fragile humain que je voulais protéger coûte que coûte.

Carlisle revint quelques heures plus tard et nous patientâmes. Il faisait nuit, nous tendions l'oreille, tout le monde semblait dormir, mis à part quelques matelots, qui étaient confinés dans la cabine de commandement. Si nous sautions à l'arrière personne ne nous verrait.

Le contact de l'eau glacée sur mon corps ne me surpris pas, je n'eus pas froid. Mais j'avais soif, j'étais tiraillée par la soif. Je vis Carlisle se diriger vers les profondeurs et l'y suivait. Mon odorat était plus limité, à cause de l'eau salée qui entrait dans mes poumons, heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. Néanmoins, quelques mouvements attirèrent mon attention, et me dirigeais vers ce qui ressemblait à un banc de poissons. Plus je me rapprochais, et plus ils grossissaient. Je venais de dégoter une dizaine de requins blancs. Je savais qu'ils étaient réputés pour leur agressivité. Et en effet, lorsqu'ils me virent, deux d'entre eux fendirent l'eau pour m'attaquer. Je souris, l'un d'eux attrapa mon bras, et se cassa la mâchoire dessus. Je lui assenais un coup de poing sur le nez, qui se cassa et entra dans sa tête. Ces animaux n'étaient pas malins, pensais-je. Je nageais jusqu'à ma proie et commençais à boire. Le goût était désagréable, salé, froid, je n'y pris aucun plaisir. De plus, je découvrais que ces bestioles n'avaient pas beaucoup de veines, ni beaucoup de sang. J'étais déçue.

_« Pas fameux. »_

_« Normal, les requins sont des poissons bella. J'ai repéré des orques à quelques kilomètres de la. Tu entends leur chant? »_

Je tendais l'oreille et lâchai ma proie, il n'avais vraiment pas bon goût.

_« Oui je les entends. »_

_« Ce sont des mammifères, ils seront plus rassasiant, allons-y. »_

Je le suivais, nos mouvements étaient fluides, nous nagions comme de véritables requins. Devant nous, les bancs de poisson se divisaient pour nous échapper. Et je perçus plus distinctement le chant des orques, appel strident. Puis soudain, leur chant se transforma en signal d'alarme. Nous semblions toute fois plus rapides que ces gros animaux. Je les voyais à présent. J'accélérai l'allure et atteint une des bêtes, à laquelle je m'accrochais, au niveau des battements de son cœur, que je percevais. Et j'enfonçai mes dents dans sa chair. J'eus le sentiment de mordre dans du caoutchouc, et ensuite la chair semblait tendre. Son sang n'était pas chaud. A peine tiède. Mais il était épais, il calmait le brûlure de ma gorge, il apaisait ma soif. Je sentis ma proie faiblir, sous ma succion. Je n'allais quand même pas vider une orque de cinq tonnes de son sang? J'avais soif, je ne pensais plus, juste à mon estomac qui se remplissait, mes forces qui me revenaient, la brûlure qui disparaissait, et l'orque se laissa tomber dans mes bras. Je la lâchai, victorieuse.

_« Tu as fini? Nous pouvons rejoindre le bateau? »_

_« On fait la course? »_

Je partis comme une fusée, me guidant au son des moteurs de notre navire, remontais à la surface, je ne le voyais encore pas, mais je sentais la fumée du charbon, et j'entendais ses moteurs. Je repartis de plus belle, et quelques minutes plus tard, je sentais Carlisle qui nageait à mes côtés, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres.

J'attrapais la coque du navire et l'escaladait à une vitesse effarante, malgré qu'elle soit trempée. Je me tins au bastingage et me concentrais pour écouter, sentir. Il n'y avait personne. Je sautais sur le pont, lestement, et filais en courant vers notre suite. Personne n'avais pu me voir, aucun œil humain n'était assez exercé pour me localiser en pleine course.

Je m'emparai d'une tenue de nuit et filais dans mon cabinet de toilette. J'allais devoir prendre une douche au plus vite, histoire de me débarrasser de cette odeur d'eau de mer. J'inspectais mon bras, les dents du requin y avait laissé quelques marques légèrement rosées, qui disparaissaient à vue d'œil. J'entendis Carlisle qui faisait sa toilette aussi et me revint en tête un souvenir. Il m'avait appelé « sa bella », je me demandais pendant un instant quels sentiments il nourrissait à mon égard et scrutais ses pensées.

Elles étaient toutes tournées vers l'Italie, vers moi, vers Aro. Il voulait me présenter à Aro, et lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable... Il se demandait aussi si j'allais rejoindre les Volturi ou si j'allais souhaiter rester avec lui. Ce choix ne m'avait jamais été proposé, je me demandais donc en quel honneur Carlisle y pensait. Puis j'abandonnais. L'eau chaude coulait sur mes épaules et je me détendis.

Nous n'eûmes pas besoin de chasser une autre fois. Et je m'en félicitais. Nous débarquâmes en France, à Marseille plus exactement. Nous allions faire le reste du chemin en voiture, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent en période de guerre mais nous ne risquions rien. Les balles, les bombardements n'auraient pas raison de notre peau, ni de notre chaire dure comme de la roche. A l'instant où je humais une odeur différente des autres dans la marée d'humains qui nous encerclait, un appel nous fîmes nous retourner.

_Carlisle!_

Je vis un homme, grand, portant un manteau noir. Son visage était caché par un chapeau haut de forme, ses cheveux bruns semblaient épouser parfaitement les contours de son visage. Il nous sourit, légèrement. Il ne devait pas être habitué à sourire, sa peau d'une blancheur caractéristique était renforcée par tout ce noir qu'il portait, je scrutais ses yeux, ils étaient rouge sang.

_Félix! Comment se peut-il?_

_Aro m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Il est plus rassuré si vous êtes avec des locaux. Je suppose que tu dois être Bella?_

_Oui,Bella. Et je suppose que tu es Félix._

Je lui tendais la main, poliment il s'en empara et déposa un léger baiser dessus, humant ma peau. Il posa son regard de braise sur moi, et je sus immédiatement que je n'allais jamais faire confiance à cet homme. Enfin, à ce vampire. Tout dans ses yeux ne reflétait que cruauté, vice et toute-puissance.

La route jusqu'à Volterra prit trois jours, pendant lesquels je n'allais pas voir Edward, Félix et Carlisle s'en seraient rendus compte. Carlisle échangeait avec notre nouvel ami, se renseignant surtout de ses anciens acolytes, d'après ce que je compris. Puis les discussions partirent sur tout et rien, et à la fin elles cessèrent, c'était le problème quand on était un vampire, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, nous vivions tous la même condition. Je ne parlais pas. Un jour avant d'arriver, Carlisle informa Félix sur notre besoin de chasser. Il nous attendit sagement dans la voiture, refusant l'offre de partager notre repas, une mine dégoûtée sur le visage. Je savais comment il se nourrissait, ses yeux écarlates témoignaient de son régime alimentaire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je découvris une cité fortifiée, construite sur une colline, dominant tous les paysages alentours. La route serpentait. Et nous passâmes les portes, les rues étaient pavées. Félix se gara devant ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un monastère. Je levais les yeux. Un château. Le château de Volterra. Construit en pierres noir, il semblait vous écraser de sa magnificence, j'effleurais la pierre du bout des doigts.

Nous parcourûmes un long couloir, puis des escaliers, nous montions, rapidement, aussi rapidement que notre condition le permettait. Au bout d'un moment, Carlisle me prit la main, je croisais son regard, il me sourit et exerça une infime pression sur ma main.

_« Je suis la. »_

Pourquoi me disait-il ça?

Soudain, je perçus de nouvelles pensées.

_« Elle est là, la voilà. »_

_« Mon Dieu, qu'elle sent bon, elle est si... envoûtante. »_

_« Aro ne va pas être déçu. »_

Je fermais mon esprit à tous, sauf à Carlisle, et pénétrais dans une immense pièce par une porte gigantesque, Carlisle toujours à mes côtés.

La pièce était circulaire, le sol était en marbre blanc, les colonnes du même matériau, tout était blanc. De hautes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière, qui se reflétait sur la peau des Volturi, les rendant magnifiques. Mon regard se posa en premier sur une petite jeune fille, blonde, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré, les prunelles écarlates. Elle ne souriait pas. Le jeune homme à ses cotés lui ressemblait étrangement, mais un peu plus grand, les cheveux châtains, tous deux avaient des traits angéliques.

_Carlisle! Bella! Je suis si content de votre visite!_

Le vampire qui nous avait interpellé était vêtu de noir, avaient les cheveux noirs, et une peau d'une blancheur éclatante. Rien à voir avec moi, la sienne semblait être translucide. Ses prunelles m'assaillirent et il avança plus près de nous.

_Incroyable! Tout bonnement incroyable!_

Il tendit la main vers mon visage, je me raidis, il dut percevoir ma tension puisqu'il arrêta son geste à quelques millimètres de ma joue. Il était fasciné, il se tourna vers Carlisle et lui tendit les mains.

_Mon vieil ami! Tu nous quitte seul et tu nous revient avec cette si sublime créature... Digne de ses aïeux, une vraie beauté. Permets-tu?_

J'inspectais Carlisle.

_« Aro lit toutes les pensées des gens rien qu'en nous touchant. Il saura tout ce que j'ai dans la tête rien qu'en me prenant les mains. »_

_« Oh. »_

_Bonjour Aro, mon vieil ami!_

Carlisle lui tendit ses mains.

Je ne dis rien de plus, déjà Aro semblait tout à sa lecture, se redressant et se courbant sous les assauts d'informations. J'entrais dans sa tête horrifiée, j'assistais à tout un déballage d'images, représentant la vie de Carlisle, même avant qu'il m'eût connue. Certaines m'interpellèrent et je me promettais de lui en parler plus tard.

_« Fascinante. Elle est fascinante. Elle lit les pensées? Et peut faire voyager son esprit? Elle peut aussi nous bloquer? Il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux. Ainsi, c'est elle. »_

Je ne comprenais pas. Aro semblait me connaître, semblait savoir quelque chose à propos de moi. Il se releva et posa de nouveau ses prunelles sur moi. Je le défiais du regard, relevant la tête, glissant mes yeux ambre dans les siens.

_« Que souhaites-tu voir, Aro? »_

Il pencha la tête, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et regarda ses mains.

_« Non, c'est bien moi qui vient de te parler, qui vient de t'envoyer mes pensées. »_

_« Formidable... Tout bonnement unique. La maîtresse de tous nos dons. Notre Reine à tous. »_

Je ne comprenais pas, que voulait-il dire?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le coté, cherchant à obtenir certaines réponses en scrutant les pensées d'Aro, qui se tenait toujours face à moi, souriant. Il adressa un regard à Carlisle, à peine une demi-seconde.

_Tu ne lui a rien dit._

_Non, Aro. J'estimais que l'honneur devait te revenir._

Je détestait quand on parlait de moi en ma présence, faisant semblant de m'ignorer. Je me raclai la gorge, bruyamment. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, et je me rendis compte que nous étions entourés d'une dizaine de vampires, qui scrutaient le moindre de mes mouvements. Ils attendaient, tout comme moi. Et cette mascarade commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

_Que connais-tu de ton passé, jeune Bella?_

J'hésitais.

_Rien de ce à quoi vous devez penser en ce moment, sinon je saurais de quoi vous parlez. Je ne me rappelle que ma famille, mes parents, mes grands-parents, un peu._

_Tu n'as aucun souvenir antérieur?_

Il était fou ou quoi?

_« Carlisle, que cherche-t-il, bon sang? »_

_« Réponds lui Bella. »_

_Comment pourrais-je en avoir... Je n'étais pas née!_

Il rit, d'un grand éclat de rire, qui emplit la pièce de marbre, son rire se répercutait sur les murs. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

Je sentis qu'il se moquait de moi, et à cet instant, j'eus envie de me jeter à son cou, et le mordre, le mordre jusqu'à lui arracher la tête. Ma rage m'aveuglait.

Soudain, alors que je voyais rouge, je vis Aro s'envoler et atterrir contre un des murs, le fissurant au passage, quelques morceaux de marbre de toute taille retombant en même temps que le corps d'Aro. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Soudain, plusieurs grognements se rapprochèrent de moi, et je fus encerclée par deux vampires, Félix, et un autre vampire blond, fin, je lut son prénom dans l'esprit de la jeune blonde au visage angélique. Le second se nommait Démétri. Je les identifiais, ils étaient concentrés sur moi. Et subitement je sus de quoi ils étaient capables. Jane créait une sensation de douleur intense tandis qu'Alec annihilait tous les sens des vampires, je sentis l'aura de Démétri, ce qui m'enseigna que lui avait le don de traque. Il pouvait traquer n'importe qui. Je ne me doutait pas de comment je le savais, je le savais, c'était tout. Les deux plus proches étaient à moitié accroupis et me faisaient face, prêts à bondir. Leur visage n'était plus qu'un rictus mauvais, dévoilant leurs dents blanches, et la colère emplissait leurs yeux d'une teinte encore plus soutenue qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_« Bella, c'est toi qui a fait ca? »_

_« Je ne sais pas Carlisle, je ne sais pas... »_ Mon ton était apeuré, si c'était moi, je venais de m'attaquer à la plus puissante famille de vampires existant sur terre. Belle entrée en matière, Bella, tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux!

_« Tu es puissante jeune Bella, comme l'était ton ancêtre. »_

_Aro! C'était moi? Oh veuillez m'excuser, je... je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça!_

J'inspectais mes mains, mes bras, comment avais-je pu le pousser aussi loin, lui faire détruire un pan de mur, sans le toucher? Un fourmillement courait dans mes bras, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts...

_Jane, Alec, paix!_

Les deux vampires interpellés se tournèrent vers leur maître, le visage angélique et impassible.

_Oui, maître._ Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Jane repositionna son visage face au mien.

_« Tu ne paye rien pour attendre. »_ me lança-t-elle, dans ses pensées.

Je haussais un sourcil, cette vampire était drôlement sûre d'elle, il faudrait que quelqu'un la remette en place un de ces jours, histoire qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne valait pas plus que nous autres, cape ou pas.

_Tu ne connais pas l'étendue de tous tes pouvoirs, jeune Bella. Tu n'as que quelques mois. Tu as du en percevoir le dixième. Et encore, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Tu es fascinante, très intéressante. Tu as amélioré ce que tes aïeux t'ont transmis, et tu l'as personnalisé. Tu seras une formidable vampire, je n'en doute pas._

_« Et je ferais tout pour que tu me rejoigne, jeune Bella! »_

_Je ne saisis pas. Vous semblez me connaître, moi et ma famille..._

_Bien sûr que je te connais, plus que tu ne le penses. Puisque je t'attendais._

_Tu m'attendais?_

_Il est normal que tu ne connaisse pas ton histoire, je suis un des rares à la connaître._

Il parlait rapidement. Et je me doutais qu'il ne s'exprimait à voix haute que pour les autres, car il aurait tout aussi bien pu penser, cela aurait été plus rapide. Il entama son récit.

_Il y a cinq mille ans de ca, notre peuple, les vampires avaient une reine, Akhesha. Elle était d'une beauté extraordinaire, si bien que ses festins n'étaient pas difficiles a organiser, elle faisait tourner les têtes de tous les hommes sur terre. Néanmoins, personne ne l'approchait, tu as du t'en rendre compte Bella, les humains nous adulent quand ils nous voient, néanmoins leur for intérieur leur dit de ne pas nous approcher..._

J'acquiesçai, bien que je n'avais pas été beaucoup en contact avec les humains. Une image d'une femme me vint à l'esprit, poussée par Aro. Et il n'avait pas menti, elle était époustouflante, elle supplantait toutes les femmes vampires que je connaissais, c'est à dire moi, Jane et la magnifique Heidi, qui se tenait aux côtés d'Alec.

_Akhesha était notre mère à tous. Mais elle était avide, et elle se mit à tuer tous les vampires, un par un. Elle voulait régner sur les humains, être seule à se nourrir, elle ne souhaitait pas partager, ni conserver le secret de notre existence. Elle les tua donc tous un par un. Puis un jour il n'en restât plus. Elle était seule, et elle s'ennuyait. Elle s'amouracha d'un humain, et tomba enceinte de cet humain, qu'elle transforma en vampire aussitôt sa grossesse avérée. Il te faut savoir, jeune Bella, que les pouvoirs de cette vampire étaient sans limites, et elle pouvait tout à fait redevenir humaine, le temps d'une grossesse, mais aussitôt l'enfant mis au monde, elle redevenait immortelle._

_Je... je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant!_

Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

_« Je ne sais pas, Bella, je le croyais aussi, mais apparemment Akhesha n'était pas une vampire commune. »_

Aro sembla comprendre qu'une discussion mentale se déroulait, il nous jaugea tour à tour.

_Il faut savoir que lorsque Akhesha était enceinte, elle était aussi vulnérable qu'une humaine, et c'est pourquoi elle n'eut qu'un seul enfant, son premier et dernier. Elle est morte alors qu'elle allait donner naissance à son enfant. Son compagnon avait compris ce qu'était Akhesha, une vampire sanguinaire et sans âme, et il ne voulait pas que l'enfant grandisse à ses côtés. Il l'a donc tuée, de la manière la plus simple, et il lui a arraché son enfant. L'enfant était humain, car conçu par un homme humain avec une femme humaine. Néanmoins, il était différent. Il avait la couleur albâtre de la peau de sa mère. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Son père la confia à une nourrice qui prit soin d'elle. Et à son tour, l'enfant eut des enfants. C'est ainsi que chaque descendante d'Akhesha n'eut qu'une fille à chaque génération._

J'étais estomaquée. Tous les vampires autour de moi avaient posé leurs yeux sur moi. Je commençais à comprendre. J'étais fille unique, tout comme ma mère, ma grand-mère et avant elles, leurs aïeules, c'en était devenu une plaisanterie familiale.

_Le vampire qui a tué Akhesha, vit-il toujours?_

_Oui il vit toujours. Et il n'a cessé de garder un œil sur ses descendantes, n'interférant jamais dans leur vie. Sauf pour toi._

_Comment ça sauf pour moi?_

_Pour pouvoir être notre reine, la descendante d'Akhesha devait avoir été transformée avant ses dix-huit ans. Et posséder dans son humanité des aptitudes exceptionnelles._

Aro fit une pause, jaugeant mes réactions. J'étais anéantie, ainsi mon destin avait été tracé, par quelqu'un, par un vampire, ma vie s'était arrêtée à cause d'un vampire, non pas par la fatalité. On m'avait délibérément arraché Edward. Ma vie.

_« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas eu peur lorsque tu as su que j'étais un vampire. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« En toi-même, tu savais que tu n'avais pas à avoir peur. »_

Si je n'avais pas été vampire, si l'air m'avait été nécessaire, je serais morte à cet instant, l'air s'échappait de mes poumons et refusait d'y rerentrer de nouveau, ma gorge se serra, une boule l'obstruait. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait, pas de peine, pas de tristesse, non, de rage. J'aurais pleuré de rage. Je restais quelques minutes silencieuse, sentant les Volturi examiner la moindre de mes réactions. Puis je me repris.

_Alors tout a été fait pour que je sois transformée avant mes dix-huit ans, c'est bien ca?_

_Oui et Non. Si tu n'avais pas eu cet accident, nous aurions du intervenir. Mais Carlisle t'a transformée..._

_« Nous »? Vous êtes donc dans cette machination?_

J'examinai chaque Volturi. La rage se lisait maintenant dans mes yeux. Je vis Jane se tourner vers Aro, elle attendait un signe.

_« Maître, dites quelque chose...Faites un geste. Juste un geste et je la cloue sur place »_

Je la fixais plus intensément. Elle rencontra mon regard, eut une demi-seconde d'appréhension puis reprit son masque d'impassibilité.

_ME CLOUER SUR PLACE?_

J'émis un sifflement rageur. Démétri, Félix et Alec se mirent en position d'attaque, de nouveau accroupis, les bras écartés, devant Jane, cherchant à la protéger.

Je levais la main, dans un geste plein de grâce. Le corps de Jane se souleva dans les airs, au même rythme que ma main qui s'élevait de quelques centimètres. Tous les autres vampires fondirent sur moi. En un instant, je les stoppais, je m'étais appropriée le don d'Alec et je m'en servais, plus que bien. Il était simple, et je pris un plaisir non dissimulé à lui faire ressentir ce qu'il imposait à ses ennemis, à ses proies. Ils étaient figés, ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils continuaient de me fixer, leurs prunelles rageuses.

D'un geste sec du poignet, j'envoyais Jane dans le mur, au même endroit qu'Aro précédemment. Ce dernier regardait la scène, horrifié et ébahi. Je ne faisais qu'une bouchée de sa garde, tout ça sous ses yeux.

Jane se releva en un instant, et me fixa, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais je connaissais son pouvoir. Je lui fis donc tâter de la médecine qu'elle administrait, elle se courba en arrière, les traits déformés par la douleur, et tomba à la renverse, elle hurlait et se recroquevillait sur le sol.

_« Bella, arrêtes. S'il te plait. »_ Carlisle.

_« Tout bonnement incroyable. Digne descendante d'Akhesha. »_ Aro

Je stoppais tout, ne libérais pas encore les trois vampires figés, et Jane se releva. Elle recula en me toisant. Démétri, Félix et Alec recouvrèrent leurs esprits, je les sentais hésitants, ils voulaient m'attaquer, mais avaient vu de quoi j'étais capable.

Ma haine disparût tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je les examinais tous, chaque vampire présent s'était éloigné de moi, tous sauf Carlisle. Aro s'était rapproché.

_Il n'y a aucun doute. Tu es bien la descendante d'Akhesha, tu es bien celle qui fera régner nos lois, celle à qui nous devrons tous allégeance._

Allégeance... Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Aro venait de mettre un genoux à terre, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa garde, qui s'était muée en une ligne mince derrière lui. Je les regardais, exaspérée. Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. J'avais perdu Edward, pour avoir un trône! Un trône que je ne voulais pas!

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlisle poser un genoux à terre à son tour et baisser la tête. La garde fit de même. J'étais la seule debout. Je les toisais tous. Bande d'imbéciles qu'ils étaient! Je ne voulais pas de leur allégeance!

_Relevez-vous! Je ne suis pas votre reine! Et je ne le serais pas!_

Ils relevèrent tous la tête au même moment. Je relevais Carlisle, puis Aro, puis Jane, et enfin les trois hommes, tous un à un.

_Comment pouvez-vous croire que je suis une reine? Je … je ne suis que moi, Bella! Vous m'avez arraché ma vie, tout ça pour ça!_

_C'était ton destin, Bella._

_NON! Mon destin était d'avoir une longue vie humaine aux côtés de l'homme que j'aime!Vous me l'avez arraché!_

_On ne t'a rien arraché Bella, cet accident n'était pas de notre faute!_

_Non, mais tu as dit toi-même, Aro, que vous seriez intervenu pour me transformer avant mes dix-huit ans! Vous aviez l'intention de m'arracher ma vie!_

_Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, jeune Bella. Vas chasser. Allonges-toi un moment. Réfléchis-y._

Carlisle m'entraîna hors de la grande salle et nous sortîmes du château. La nuit était tombée.

_« Je suis désolé de tout ça Bella. Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais. »_

_« Tu le savais. »_

_« Oui, je me doutais que tu étais spéciale. Pas à ce point tout du moins. »_

_« J'ai besoin de voir Edward. »_

_« Chassons, et ensuite je veillerais sur toi le temps que tu ailles le voir. »_

Je scrutais son visage, il n'était pas contre. Il me soutenait, même.

Nous chassâmes toute la nuit, je m'empiffrais, je tuais, j'avais besoin de me défouler de toute cette rage contenue.

_Carlisle, Aro m'en voudra-t-il de ce que je lui ai fait subir? A lui et toute sa garde?_

_Aro, non. Par contre, rien n'est moins sûr pour Jane et Alec, ils ont la mémoire longue._

_Oh. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas. J'étais tellement en colère. Et quand Jane a pensé me clouer sur place, j'avais une telle fureur en moi... Carlisle, j'ai la sensation, depuis ma transformation, de n'être que triste et en colère... Ça devient... angoissant..._

Il ne répondit pas. J'entrais dans sa tête. Il se sentait coupable, de tout ça, se fustigeait de m'avoir transformé.

_J'allais mourir Carlisle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

_Il me semble que tu as rendez-vous avec Edward. Retournons au château._

Aro nous avait fait préparer une suite dans l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Nous serions les seuls à y vivre, d'après ses dires. En effet, je ne humais pas d'odeurs anciennes. Juste les fumets des servantes, qui étaient passées récemment. Et qui étaient humaines, d'après ce que je sentis. Le venin envahit ma bouche, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je voulais voir Edward, le jour se lèverait dans moins d'une heure.

Carlisle prit place à mes côtés, s'allongeant. Je me concentrais sur Edward, puis clignais des yeux.

Je me retrouvais dans une pièce sombre, mais mes yeux voyaient comme en plein jour. A ma gauche se trouvait un secrétaire, emplit de papiers et de livres. A ma droite, un lit, immense, et je le vis, mon Edward, il dormait... roulé en boule. Comme un bébé que l'on berce pour l'apaiser, il serrait dans sa main une fine chaîne en or, surmontée d'un pendentif, un B entrelacé avec un S. Bella Swan. Je reconnaissais ma chaîne, celle que je portais le jour de l'accident. Il la tenait serrée dans sa main, avec une telle force, qu'il me semblait que ses jointures allaient céder. Je fis le tour du lit, son visage reflétait le tourment. Je me concentrais et entrais dans sa tête. Ses rêves n'étaient que chaos, mon visage, humaine, la voiture qui tombe dans le ravin, un cri... Il sursauta et se réveilla, dans un cri. Il criait mon prénom. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Je me penchais sur lui, embrassa son front.

_« Cesses de te laisser mourir Edward. »_

_Je t'aime tellement Bella._

_« Je sais. Et je suis la. Je serais toujours la. Un jour nous serons ensemble Edward, je te le promets. »_

_Pourquoi es-tu partie? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé?_

Un sanglot déchira mon cœur, il sanglotait, comme un enfant. Ma gorge se resserra.

_« Je ne t'ai pas laissé, puisque je suis la. »_

_Tu n'es qu'illusion, tu n'es que folie de mon cœur. Je parle seul, pour ne pas t'oublier. Pour ne pas devenir fou._

_« Je suis là pour ne pas sombrer Edward. Sans toi la vie ne vaut pas d'être vécue. »_

_Alors laisses-moi mourir. Aide-moi. Et nous vivrons tous deux. Nous ne serons plus séparés._

_« Non, Edward, tu dois vivre, avec mon souvenir, ne te tourmentes plus. Je veille sur ton cœur. »_

Je me rapprochais, déposais un nouveau baiser sur son front, lui caressai la joue, je le sentis tressaillir à ce contact. Il referma les yeux, et se rendormit en murmurant...

_Bella, ma Bella. A jamais dans mon cœur, A jamais gardienne de mon âme, de mon amour. Il porta la chaîne à ses lèvres et l'embrassa._

Mon cœur, si dur, si froid, se réchauffa soudain, sans que je sache comment était possible cette magie. Lorsque ses lèvres se reculèrent du pendentif, il redevint froid comme la pierre. Nous étions connectés, nos esprits s'entremêlaient.

Je l'examinai.

Il était si beau, toujours si beau. Son visage, carré, sa mâchoire, tendre et ferme, puissante, son nez, droit et fin, ses cheveux, toujours les mêmes éclats cuivrés. Je me couchais près de lui, me serrais contre son torse, caressant ses cheveux. Il frissonna, je ne me rendais pas compte qu'il pouvait sentir la température de mes membres, glacés. Je restais là, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et je détaillais chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il se levait, qu'il prenait sa douche, qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Puis il sortit, je le suivis, ou du moins je marchais à ses côtés. Il semblait déterminé. Je l'observais, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de son visage, si beau, si tendre.

Il s'arrêta devant un bureau, frappa, attendit qu'on lui ordonne d'entrer. J'entrais à sa suite.

_Commandant, je veux repartir sur le front._

_Major Masen! Vous, vous ne pouvez pas!_

_Si je le peux, je veux aller me battre. Je ne suis pas entré dans l'armée pour me tourner les pouces dans un bureau. _

_Mais j'ai...j'ai besoin de vous ici!_

_Vous trouverez quelqu'un pour me remplacer, j'en suis certain._

J'étais anéantie. Edward voulait repartir. Le commandant lui donna son accord, déchiré. Edward sortit du bureau après un remerciement. Le commandant sortit une feuille d'un de ses tiroirs, je me plaçais au dessus de son épaule et la lut. Elle était signée Dr Carlisle Cullen. Je me relevais. Clignais des yeux.

_Bella, te revoilà! Je me demandais si je devais intervenir!_

_Ton courrier au commandant n'a rien changé, Carlisle. Edward n'a été en sécurité qu'un laps de temps. Il a demandé à retourner sur le front._

_Au moins avons-nous eu un peu de répit. Je n'ai fait que ce qui était en mon pouvoir._

_Merci Carlisle, c'était déjà beaucoup._

Je me redressais, entourant mes genoux avec mes bras.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, assez pour que j'ai eu le temps de visiter Volterra, me mêlant aux humains, je choisissais le crépuscule et l'aube pour parcourir les rues, presque désertes. Moins il y avait de monde, et moins ma gorge me brûlerait. C'était un bon entrainement. Je chassais aussi, beaucoup, souvent accompagnée de Carlisle. Les prunelles dédaigneuses des Volturi me dissuadaient de leur proposer de venir avec nous, et leurs pensées encore plus. Ils étaient choqués que nous renoncions à notre condition, ils pensaient que notre régime alimentaire était contre-nature. Je les ignorais.

_As-tu pris une décision concernant ton futur, Bella?_

_Tu veux dire concernant cette histoire de souveraineté?_

_Oui._

_Non, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de voir Aro afin d'en parler un peu plus._

_Allons-y._

Nous n'eûmes pas de mal à le trouver, il était dans sa bibliothèque privée, contemplant un tableau.

_Bella. Carlisle. Je commençais à me demander si vous ne nous aviez pas faussé compagnie._

_Aro, Bella a besoin de te parler, je vous laisse seuls, Bella, je serais dans notre suite._

Carlisle serra mon épaule, m'insufflant une dose de courage. J'allais devoir aborder certains sujets déplaisants avec Aro, et je savais que nous pouvions en avoir pour des heures.

Je m'assis, en face d'Aro et le contemplais. Son regard était viré au mien, son teint laiteux, sa peau semblait si douce... Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, légèrement teintées de noir, il avait soif. Je me félicitais de ne pas être humaine à cet instant.

_Ai-je le droit de refuser ce rôle de Reine?_

Aro semblait outré par ma question.

_Bien sûr Bella! Il te suffirait de nommer quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, pour accomplir tes tâches!_

_Quelles sont ces tâches?_

Aro se redressa.

_Le secret. Le secret est le plus important de tout. Nous devons être discrets. Nous nous devons d'apprendre les lois aux nouveaux-nés, nous nous devons de rappeler aux créateurs d'éduquer leurs protégés, ne pas les lâcher dans la nature, où ils se feraient automatiquement remarquer. Nous nous devons aussi d'éviter certaines... dérives._

_Quelles dérives?_

_Les enfants immortel, par exemple. Nous avons eu beaucoup de problèmes il y a quelques années avec ce fléau, et nous ne tenons pas à ce que cette tragédie soit reconduite._

_Des enfants? Transformés en vampires?_

_Oui. Figés dans leur âge de transformation, qui n'évoluent pas, qui n'apprennent pas. Capables de détruire tout un village par faim ou par caprice._

Je retenais mon souffle. Je n'osais imaginer ces enfants mordus, avec les yeux rouges. Des dizaines d'images envahirent mon esprit, toutes envoyées par Aro. Il illustrait ses paroles d'exemples. Des enfants. Tous entre deux et six ans. Les yeux rouges, fiévreux. Certains se nourrissant. Je fermais les yeux et mon esprit pendant quelques secondes.

_Comment Akhesha a-t-elle été tuée? Par qui?_

J'étais intriguée par mon aïeule. Aro poussa un soupir.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Il vrilla ses prunelles aux miennes, de nouveau.

_Akhesha était enceinte depuis huit mois environ, un peu plus. Elle allait bientôt donner naissance à sa fille. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle en ferait une Reine à sa hauteur, qu'elle serait la digne descendante de sa mère. Et connaissant Akhesha, je savais ce que cela voulait dire. Une nuit, Akhesha eut des douleurs dans le ventre, j'ai deviné que le travail de naissance commençait. Je n'ai eu qu'une seule chance, et je l'ai saisie. J'étais un vampire. J'ai étouffé Akhesha, lui ai ouvert le ventre, et fait naître l'enfant. Son odeur était si alléchante, si..._

J'étais horrifiée, une fois de plus. Aro venait de m'avouer qu'il avait tué Akhesha. Il venait aussi de m'avouer que j'étais sa descendante, sauf que 5000 ans nous séparaient, j'eus un hoquet de dégoût, la nausée s'empara de moi, mais je savais que je ne vomirais pas. Je le laissais continuer, contenant les émotions qui s'emparaient de ma tête et de mon esprit.

_Je savais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps si je la gardais avec moi, je n'étais qu'un tout jeune vampire, aussi jeune que toi à cette époque, et son sang était si attirant que je préférais la mettre à l'abri. Je la confiais à une des servantes humaines, lui donnant assez d'argent pour s'occuper de ma fille, et je l'installais dans une magnifique maison. Ma fille grandit, et elle eut à son tour une fille, je veillais sur ces deux joyaux chaque jour. Je remarquais qu'elles n'avaient aucune caractéristique de vampire, mise à part la peau d'une pâleur de mort._

_On dirait que cette pâleur s'est transmise de génération en génération. _

Je touchais mon visage. Étant humaine, j'avais toujours eu ce teint de porcelaine, ma mère aussi.

_Et ensuite?_

_Ensuite, je veillais sur chaque génération, cherchant à trouver dans mes descendantes une jeune fille qui combinait de grandes qualités humaines avec de grandes prédispositions vampiriques, pour reprendre le trône._

_Qui a fait régner les lois, durant ces 5000 ans?_

_Moi, avec Marcus et Caïus. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes craints comme la peste. Parce que nous sommes intransigeants. Mais toi, tu serais respectée, rien que pour ces origines exceptionnelles, ces pouvoirs que tu découvres chaque jour._

_Mais tu es le seul à connaître cette histoire, Aro. Comment savoir que tous les vampires en ce mode me reconnaitront comme leur souveraine?_

_Parce que tu es leur essence même._

Je venais de comprendre une autre chose, si Aro avait été le seul vampire survivant à Akhesha, c'était donc lui qui avait transformé la majeure partie des vampires sur Terre, ou du moins il devait y avoir grandement contribué.

Je me remémorais tous les évènements qui avaient bouleversé ma vie ces derniers mois. Mon arrivée à Forks. Edward qui me demande en mariage. Ma mort. Ma renaissance en tant que vampire. Mes dons. Et enfin ma connaissance de mon statut de Reine des vampires et tout ce que cela impliquait. Tout ça, en à peine quelques mois. Tout ça en environ sept mois. J'aurais fêté mes dix-huit ans le mois prochain. Je ne fêterais plus aucun anniversaire, à jamais figée dans l'année de mes dix-sept ans, à jamais jeune, belle et...et reine.

Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à cette idée. Ce fut Aro qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

_Akhesha possédait des pouvoirs immenses, et tu en as hérité, et j'ai le sentiment qu'avec le temps, ils se sont amplifiés. Que sais-tu de tes pouvoirs, Bella?_

_Je sais que je peux lire dans les pensées, que je peux aussi parler dans la tête des vampires, les humains aussi, je pense. _

_Non, tu sais que tu peux le faire. Cet Edward est-il l'homme que tu aimes?_

_Comment..._

_Je l'ai vu dans les pensées de Carlisle, on ne peut rien me cacher lorsque je touche quelqu'un..._

_Oui, c'est bien lui._

_Pourquoi ne le transformes-tu pas en vampire?_

Je restais figée, muette. Jamais je n'avais osé penser à cela. J'avais perdu ma vie, je ne prendrais pas celle d'Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il meure par mon égoïsme. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de l'arracher à sa mère, à sa vie, pour l'enfoncer dans mes ténèbres.

_Non._

_Que sais-tu d'autre sur tes pouvoirs?_

_D'après ce que j'ai expérimenté sur toi et Jane, je peux contrôler les vampires, leur corps, et je devine quels sont les dons des vampires, je peux aussi me les approprier, comme j'ai fait avec celui d'Alec hier._

_Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie, Bella, et dieu m'est témoin qu'elle a été longue. Jusqu'à présent, je considérais Alec et Jane comme des joyaux purs. Toi tu les surplombe largement..._

Il soupira. Une tristesse passagère voilà son visage, je plissais les yeux, il ne me regardait pas.

_« Je voudrais tellement la garder près de moi. Comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avec ma fille autrefois. Nous serions alors une véritable famille régnante, et personne ne contesterait ma légitimité... »_

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. J'avais compris les dessins que nourrissait Aro à mon égard. Il voulait me garder près de lui, afin d'assouvir son désir de souveraineté, et contrôler mes dons.

Je ne le laisserais pas faire.

_Aro, je ne suis pas prête pour être Reine pour le moment. J'ai d'autres choses à apprendre avant._

_Je serais là pour te les enseigner, Bella. Tu pourras compter sur notre soutien à tous!_

_Aro, je ne resterais pas ici. Je veux rentrer près de ma famille, près d'Edward._

_Très bien. Mais avant. Il faut que je te confie ce qui te revient._

Aro se leva et se dirigea vers une énorme bibliothèque dont le bas était fermé par deux portes verrouillées. Il les ouvrit lentement, se pencha, et dans un soupir en sortit un coffret. Il était en bois, incrusté de pierres précieuses, la valeur de ce coffret me sauta aux yeux. Mes parents auraient vécu riches jusqu'à la fin de leur vie rien qu'avec une de ces pierres. J'ouvris de grands yeux, ne pouvant détacher mon regard du mystérieux trésor.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

Aro leva son regard de ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, un sourire demi-figé sur son visage de porcelaine.

_Ce coffre contient les preuves de tout ce que j'avance._

Il le posa sur l'immense bureau massif qui nous séparait, et le poussa doucement de la main.

Je tendis la mienne, effleurant les contours du bois, me posant mille questions sur les trésors qu'il devait contenir.

Je défis la serrure et l'entrouvrais. Un soupir de soulagement s'empara de moi. A quoi m'étais-je entendue? Une explosion? Des éclairs qui jaillissent? Il n'y avait rien de tout ça, et je l'ouvrais définitivement.

Plusieurs bijoux s'y trouvaient, des colliers, bracelets, et une bague. En or, elle était sertie d'un rubis énorme en son centre. Les bijoux brillaient, comme neufs. Je me saisis d'un bracelet de bras, qui représentait un serpent, et le glissais au mien, il se resserra pour ne faire plus qu'un avec mon bras. Je restais muette devant cette magie.

_Il a reconnu sa reine._

Je dévisageais Aro. Ses prunelles avaient un éclat écarlate, plus rubis que jamais. Il semblait hypnotisé par le serpent qui enroulait mon bras.

_Aro?_

Il eut un sursaut, et sembla se reconnecter au monde qui était mien.

_Le bracelet, il s'est adapté à ton bras, il ne te rejette pas, il est donc fait pour être tien. La bague est celle d'Akhesha, aussi. C'est en la mettant que tu accepteras ton rôle._

J'ôtai vivement le bracelet, le rangeais et fermais le couvercle du coffre. J'avais espéré qu'Aro s'était trompé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La malédiction de ma famille était bien réelle.

En m'attardant sur le couvercle du coffre, je découvris une fiole, remplie d'un liquide brun.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Oh, ça. Cette fiole contient le sang d'Akhesha, une goutte et n'importe quel vampire peut redevenir humain. Enfin, n'importe quel vampire femme. C'est grâce à ceci que tu es là, Bella. Mais, je suis certain que vu tes prédispositions, ton sang doit avoir les mêmes facultés._

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas envie de le savoir.

_Comment te faire savoir ma décision si je suis loin de Volterra?_

_Mets la bague. Tous les vampires de ce monde sauront, inconsciemment, que tu les appelles, et tous convergeront vers toi. Il t'appartiendra alors de te présenter à eux._

_Très bien. Alors je te dis au revoir Aro._

_Tu pars déjà?_

_J'ai plusieurs affaires à régler avant de prendre une quelconque décision._

Je mentais. Mais il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait le savoir. Je fermais mon esprit et lui tendit la main, afin qu'il ne puisse pas connaître mes pensées. Il la prit entre ses deux mains, pensant qu'il allait pouvoir lire en moi, puis me dévisagea avec un sourire résigné.

_Tu es vraiment extraordinaire. N'hésites pas à revenir nous rendre visite. Tu seras accueilli ici à bras ouverts._

_Au revoir Aro._

A bras ouverts? Tout était moins sûr pour ce qui était de la garde personnelle d'Aro. Je ne me retournais pas.

Je remontais vers notre chambre. Carlisle avait déjà préparé sa valise.

_Carlisle?_

_Désolé, Bella. J'ai entendu que nous partions. Je me suis dit que tu souhaitais sûrement que nous partions au plus vite._

_Tout à fait, tu as eu raison, Carlisle._

Je m'emparai de ma valise, y enfonçai le coffret.

Félix nous escorta jusqu'à Marseille, où nous devions reprendre le bateau. Le trajet se fit sans un mot, mais je surpris plusieurs regards de notre escorte, dans le rétroviseur. Il me fixait de ses prunelles assassines, j'étais certaine qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'affront que je lui avait fait subir. Sans aucun doute, tous les vampires qui s'étaient attaqués a lui avaient du périr dans d'atroces souffrances, vu la noirceur de ses pensées lorsqu'il me toisait. Néanmoins, j'identifiais un profond respect mêlé à la haine, il ne me toucherait pas, j'étais la descendante d'Aro. Cela pouvait avoir ses avantages, finalement. Je ne me voyais pas me battre contre Félix, il faisait deux têtes de plus que moi. Je me félicitais d'avoir des dons qui me permettaient de contrôler totalement mes congénères, je ne pouvais pas craindre grand chose dans ce monde. Je compris soudain que je venais de me hisser au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, surplombant tous mes congénères. Je secouais la tête. Je devais garder les pieds sur terre, ne pas me laisser envahir par des pensées de ce genre. Je devais rester moi-même.

J'avais hâte d'arriver au bateau, Edward me manquait et je voulais voir où il était, comment il allait.

_« Quand arrivons-nous? »_ j'envoyais ma pensée dans la tête de Félix qui fut surpris, il me dévisagea dans le rétroviseur, je lui souris, sincèrement amusée par son expression.

_« Belle. Douée. Et un caractère de chien. Pire que Caïus. Même pire que moi. »_

_« Merci Félix, je suis sincèrement touchée par tous ces compliments, surtout le dernier. »_

Son visage se décomposa et il comprit que toutes ses pensées m'étaient accessibles, autant que je pouvais insuffler les miennes dans sa tête. De nouveau, je lui souris, triomphante.

_« Nous arriverons vers midi, le bateau part à quatre heures. »_

_« Merci, Félix. »_

Le soleil commençait à se lever, instinctivement, je couvris mes bras d'un châle noir, afin que les milliers de diamants de ma peau restent cachés aux yeux des humains. Carlisle semblait dans ses pensées, je décidais de l'y laisser seul, il avait le droit à un peu d'intimité.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au port, il était bondé. Ma gorge se serra. Nous avions chassé juste avant de partir de Volterra, mais de nouveau la brûlure se fit sentir. Je me retournais vers Carlisle.

_« Je dois chasser. »_

_« Bella, nous allons partir! »_

_« Je n'en ai que pour une heure, tout au plus! »_

Je me tournais vers Félix.

_A bientôt Félix. Et désolée d'avoir exercé mes dons sur toi, il faut dire que tu étais un très bon cobaye._

_Ne t'y habitue pas._ Un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge. Je lui souriais et lui fit un signe de la main en partant.

Lorsque j'eus atteint les limites de la ville, je me mis à courir. Je savais qu'aucun œil humain ne pouvait me voir vu ma vitesse. Je dégotais un fourré, plusieurs biches et étanchais ma soif.

Il était moins de trois heures lorsque je rejoignis le bateau, je montais directement dans ma suite, Carlisle y était déjà.

_C'est un peu moins difficile de côtoyer des humains. Mais leur odeur me prend encore trop à la gorge!_

_D'ici quelques années, ils auront moins d'emprise sur toi._

Je rangeais ma valise, nous allions avoir plusieurs jours de voyage. Je me demandais si nous n'irions pas plus vite en nageant, mais je me voyait mal trainer ma valise en nageant.

Je m'allongeais sur le grand canapé.

_Tu vas voir Edward?_

_On ne peut rien te cacher._

Je me détendis. Et clignais des yeux.

Je me retrouvais dans une pièce blanche, très claire. Plusieurs lits étaient alignés contre les deux murs qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres. Au milieu, une allée. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre. Nous étions dans un hôpital. Mon cœur se serra, je ne l'avais pas encore vu.

Des infirmières s'affairaient, poussant un chariot devant elles. Elles s'arrêtaient auprès de chaque lit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et deux officiers posèrent un corps inerte sur le premier lit qu'ils trouvèrent.

_Infirmières! Infirmières! Il est blessé, ca semble grave!_

Les deux infirmières coururent à la rencontre du nouveau blessé, instinctivement, je les suivait. Elles s'affairèrent à déshabiller le nouveau venu, retirant son pantalon, sa chemise, il était en caleçon, étendu sur le lit. Il ne bougeait plus. Je tendis l'oreille, son pouls était faible, trop faible pour qu'il puisse être sauvé. Je remontais sur son torse, inspectais sa plaque militaire. Puis je découvris son visage. Ensanglanté. Ses cheveux étaient collés par un amas de sang séché. Cette mâchoire. Ces bras, ces épaules... Je retins ma respiration un instant, tout ce sang me montait à la tête. L'infirmière nettoyait son visage, que je redécouvris et je reculais d'effroi.

Ce n'était pas Edward. Ce n'était pas Edward. Le soulagement était tel que je me laissais choir sur une chaise, à côté d'un lit vide. Les vampires n'avaient pas de malaise, mais à cet instant je fus persuadée, que même si mon cœur ne battait plus pour vivre, il battrait toujours d'amour, et c'est cette partie qui manqua me tuer à cet instant.

Lorsque j'eus reprit mes esprits, je parcourais la pièce des yeux, et me concentrait sur les sons. J'aurais pu reconnaître les battements de son cœur, même entourée de mille hommes. Et je les perçus, ténus, mais bien vivaces. Mes pas me dirigèrent vers le lit où se trouvait mon Edward.

Il était torse nu. Un immense bandage lui enroulait le buste, et je pus sentir que le sang avait coulé d'une plaie au ventre. Il avait été blessé. Un autre bandage entourait sa tête. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

_« Edward. »_

_Hummmm, Bella... Je suis mort?_

_« Non, Edward, tu es bien vivant. »_

_Ça ne va pas tarder alors. Je vais te rejoindre._

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_Major Masen? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose?_

L'infirmière s'était penchée vers lui. Elle avait parlé anglais, et non Français. Pourtant Edward était censé être en France.

_« Edward, tiens bon, Je vais bientôt venir te chercher. »_

J'embrassais son front et me mît à courir hors de l'hôpital. Je courrais aussi vite que je le pus. Et reconnût immédiatement les lieux. Forks. Il était à Forks. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon, deux semaines et je serais là.

Je clignais des yeux.

_Carlisle! Edward est mourant!_

Mon visage trahissait mon effroi, ma peine, mon hébétude. Carlisle se saisit de mes épaules. Il me secoua légèrement.

_Où est-il Bella?_

_F...Forks._

Un flot de pensées surgit de la tête de Carlisle. Nager, nager jusqu'aux États-unis. Puis courir. Je lisais tout au fur et à mesure.

_« A cette allure, nous arriverons d'ici une quinzaine de jours à Forks. Je pourrais traverser le continent en moins de trois jours, si je ne m'arrête pas. Nager me prendrait aussi environ trois jours. 6 Jours. »_

_Je viens avec toi Carlisle!!_

Il releva la tête. Il savait que j'étais plus rapide que lui, au vu de mon jeune âge. Mais un autre problème se posait. Comment transporter nos bagages?

_La seule chose que nous devons emmener est le coffret que t'a donné Aro. Le reste, nous pouvons nous en passer._

_Comment vais-je faire?_

Carlisle se mit à fouiller son sac, en sortit un petit sac de médecin, avec deux bretelles. Il le vida entièrement et y fourra le coffret. Il passa le tout sur mon dos.

_Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Tu garderas ça sur ton dos tout le temps, tu ne dois surtout pas le perdre, et comme ça tu auras l'usage de tes bras pour nager. Nous irons plus vite. Nous partirons ce soir._

_Pourquoi pas tout de suite?_

_Comment réagiraient tous les humains présents sur le bateau si nous sautions et si on se mettait à nager plus vite que le bateau?_

_C'est vrai._

J'étais bouleversée, et fébrile, je ne tenais plus en place. Je retournais voir Edward deux fois en attendant le soir, la nuit. J'eus le sentiment de perdre un temps précieux... Je pressentais que chaque heure qui passait, l'emmenait un peu plus vers la mort, et j'eus soudain peur de le perdre, peur qu'il meure, qu'on ne puisse pas le sauver. Le sauver. C'est ce que j'allais faire. Nous serions ensemble.

_Bella? Il est temps._

Je me relevais, fiévreuse, j'inspirais longuement, m'emparais du sac que je fourrais sur mon dos, resserrant les lanières au maximum, pour ne pas l'égarer, et en sorte qu'il ne gêne pas mes mouvements.

Nous sortîmes de la cabine, et nous rendirent sur le pont inférieur, puis à l'arrière du bateau. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, les passagers dormaient et le peu de matelots qui étaient de veille se trouvaient sur le pont supérieur. Je tendis l'oreille, personne dans les parages. Personne pour nous voir. Je sautais sur le rebord du ponton. Malgré la vitesse du bateau, je ne perdais pas l'équilibre. Au moins une chose que je ne regrettais pas de mon ancienne vie, j'avais un sens de l'équilibre à toute épreuve, et j'étais gracieuse, féline. Je n'étais plus la Bella avec deux pieds gauches, qui manquait de tomber même quand elle était immobile. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle, il me sourit. Je pourrais m'habituer à être toujours avec lui.

Carlisle attrapa ma main, nous prîmes notre élan en même temps. Le bond que je fis m'étonna, je n'avais jamais expérimenté cette facette de mon nouveau corps! Je m'envolais à environ cinquante mètres de distance. J'avais lâché la main de Carlisle quand j'avais fendu l'eau, m'enfonçant dans les profondeurs, mais je savais où il était. Je le rejoignis en quelques brasses, et nous partîmes en direction des États-Unis. Nous ne mîmes que quelques secondes à dépasser le bateau. Et quelques minutes pour qu'il soit hors de vue... ma vitesse dans l'eau me grisait, je fendais les vagues à une vitesse inimaginable. A cette allure, nous n'aurions pas besoin de 6 jours pour arriver, nous y serions avant. Et ce serait peut-être nécessaire, à en juger par l'état d'Edward, il ne lui resterait pas beaucoup de temps...

« Nous devons faire au plus vite, Carlisle. »

« Nous arriverons à temps, Bella. Mais crois-tu que tu peux continuer de nager et aller voir comment il va? »

Je ne le savais pas, puisque je n'avais jamais essayé.

« Prends-moi sur ton dos Carlisle. Je doute que ça marche, je ne pourrais sûrement pas nager et faire voyager mon esprit en même temps. »

Deux bras puissants m'agrippèrent alors. Et je me retrouvais sur son dos. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras vinrent enlacer son buste. Je le sentis soupirer, et repartir de plus belle. Moins vite qu'auparavant, mais au moins nous avancions. Je me concentrais de nouveau et me retrouvais instantanément aux côtés d'Edward.

Il n'avait pas bougé de lit, je m'approchais aussi vite que je le pouvais, tendais l'oreille. Son cœur battait, mais avait quelques ratés. Il transpirait, et délirait. Une femme était à son chevet, une infirmière à en juger par sa tenue. Je tournais la tête et vit Elizabeth de l'autre côté du lit, Elle serrait la main de son fils dans les siennes. Un besoin urgent de la prévenir de notre venue s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je me tournais vers elle.

« Elizabeth, Écoutez-moi. Ne répondez pas. Faites comme si de rien n'était. Je suis Bella, et je suis avec Carlisle. »

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir, puis reprendre leur première expression, soucieuse des apparences, sans doute.

« Nous arrivons Elizabeth, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour venir sauver Edward. Ne perdez pas courage. Vous pouvez penser pour que je vous entende. Dites-moi ce que vous savez sur son état »

« Ho mon dieu, je deviens folle n'est-ce pas? Je suis en train de parler avec un mort. »

« Elizabeth, je ne suis pas morte. Carlisle m'a transformée en vampire. »

Je scrutais le visage d'Elizabeth, il ne reflétait ni horreur, ni dégoût, même pas de peur. Non, il devint doux, si doux, et un immense soulagement s'empara d'elle, je pouvais le sentir à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Elle se tourna vers Edward et lui murmura:

Tu seras bientôt entre de bonnes mains, mon fils. Tu vivras.

Je vis Edward bouger les lèvres, imperceptiblement.

Maman...

Elle se rapprocha de lui, afin de ne pas rater une seule de ses paroles.

Maman, je vais rejoindre Bella, tu sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans celle qui a illuminé ma vie.

Mon chéri...

« Quand arrivez-vous? »

« Nous faisons au plus vite, nous devrions arriver dans six jours. »

« Ce sera trop tard alors, ses plaies se sont infectées, il ne peut manger à cause de cette balle qui lui a perforé l'estomac. Il perd ses forces d'heure en heure. »

La situation était grave. Si nous ne nous dépêchions pas, nous arriverions trop tard. Et seul Carlisle, serait capable de le sauver.

« Restez près de lui. Je reviendrais, nous devons faire au plus vite, et rester ici me ralentit. Je reviendrais Elizabeth. »

Je me déconcentrais et replongeait dans les abîmes de l'océan atlantique. Carlisle dût percevoir mon retour puisqu'il desserra légèrement son étreinte, je ne relâchais pas la mienne.

« Tu es partie longtemps. »

« Elizabeth était avec lui, il n'a plus que quelques heures apparemment, Carlisle, nous allons devoir redoubler d'efforts, ses plaies se sont infectées et ses forces s'amenuisent. J'ouvrais les yeux, la clarté m'aveugla, il faisait déjà jour? J'étais en effet partie très longtemps.

« Je vais nager, nous irons beaucoup plus vite »

Carlisle me lâcha et j'étendais mes bras l'un après l'autre. L'augmentation de notre vitesse était palpable, et je me demandais quel retard nous avions pris à cause de mon « absence ».

A cette pensée, la rage m'envahit et j'augmentais encore le rythme, Carlisle donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour rester à mon niveau, je savais que ça lui était difficile, j'étais encore un nouveau-né, beaucoup plus fort que n'importe quel vampire, beaucoup plus forte que Félix, même.. Je sentais chaque muscle se contracter, tandis que je nageais. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite. Une force surnaturelle m'entraînait à rejoindre au plus vite mon aimé, celui qui allait mourir par ma faute, parce qu'il me croyait morte. Je regrettais soudain qu'il ne sache rien à propos de ma demi-mort. Cette idée s'insinua dans mon esprit, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire?

« Carlisle, Edward se laisse mourir car il me croit morte. Et si je lui disais qu'il n'en est rien. Il se battrait. »

« Non, Bella, je veux tenter de le sauver pour qu'il reste vivant, pas pour qu'il soit un vampire. »

Je restais silencieuse, j'avais pensé que Carlisle nourrissait les mêmes projets que moi. Qu'il... qu'il comptait le transformer, pour que je ne puisse plus vivre loin de lui. Pour que je puisse vouer mon éternité à aimer celui qui allait devenir mien. Mon cœur, froid et dur, se déchira une fois de plus.

« Et si tu n'y arrive pas? »

« La transformation ne sera que mon dernier recours. »

Cette phrase coupait court à la conversation, et je savais que c'était le mieux. Mais j'étais égoïste. Je me découvrais égoïste. Je le voulais près de moi. Je savais que pour transformer un humain, il fallait le mordre et boire son sang, si Carlisle s'y refusait, serais-je capable de le faire moi-même. Serais-je capable de ne pas le tuer, de ne pas le vider de son sang? Je me remémorais la couleur de mes yeux à ma renaissance, mes pupilles avaient jaunies, prenant cette teinte ambrée, or liquide lorsque je n'avais pas soif. Serais-je prête à me retenir pour sauver Edward?

J'y pensais pendant des heures, je réfléchissais silencieusement, tandis que mes bras et mes jambes continuaient leur ballet, je ne savais pas quelle distance nous avions parcouru depuis que nous avions quitté le bateau, mais le crépuscule s'installa soudain, noyant de nouveau l'océan dans la nuit noire. Je laissais mon esprit se reposer, la nuit s'était installée depuis à peine quelques heures lorsque de nouvelles effluves assaillirent mon nez, ma gorge. Une odeur forte, de l'essence. Un bateau ne devait pas être loin. Puis une odeur de bois, de béton, du sable... Je sortis la tête de l'eau et observais devant moi les lumières d'une ville. Nous étions arrivés aux États-Unis. Nous avions mis à peine plus de deux jours.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Nous sortîmes de l'eau en même temps, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de reprendre notre souffle, bien entendu. Mais nous avions besoin de chasser pour avoir plus de forces. Le sable sous nos pieds sembla être un coussin de coton, j'eus envie de me fondre dedans, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Je ne savais pas si les vampires ressentaient la fatigue, mais à cet instant, j'aurais adoré me coucher, juste pour calmer toutes les pensées qui encombraient mon cerveau. Malheureusement, la brûlure de ma gorge me rappelait à l'ordre.

_Nous chasserons à l'intérieur des terres, d'ici 100 à 200 kilomètres._

_Allons-y._

Nous nous remîmes en route. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'aller voir Edward, je savais qu'il allait bien, sinon, j'en aurais été alertée. Par une intuition. Au bout d'une heure, nous atteignîmes une foret dense, ou grouillaient une faune diversifiée. Carlisle repéra la trace d'un troupeau d'élans. Mieux que rien. Je le suivais et nous étanchâmes notre soif. Ces herbivores n'avaient pas une odeur très agréable, mais j'avais besoin de boire. Tandis que je relâchai l'animal mort entre mes bras, un nouveau fumet m'assaillit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle. Oui, j'aurais le temps. Je courus jusqu'à ma nouvelle proie, située à une dizaine de kilomètres plus en avant et tombait nez à nez avec un puma. Je ne perdis pas de temps et lui sautais à la gorge, la mise à mort fut brève. Son sang calmait les brûlures de ma gorge et je sentais sa vie couler en moi, me donnant de nouvelles forces. Carlisle me rejoignit et nous reprîmes la route. Le continent américain comptait 4500 kilomètres de large, nous n'en avions parcouru que 200 et nous étions déjà au petit matin, ralentis par notre chasse.

Je courrais. Depuis ma nouvelle vie, je n'avais jamais trouvé de sensation plus agréable que la vitesse, mis à part l'étanchement de ma soif. C'est donc avec une certaine satisfaction que j'accélérais. Nous devions arriver au plus vite. Carlisle eut du mal à me suivre.

_« Vas-y Bella, prends de l'avance si tu peux. Et si tu peux, vas voir si il va bien. »_

J'accélérais encore, je ne sentais plus Carlisle derrière moi. Les bruits de sa course ne me parvenaient plus. Je devais avoir pris beaucoup d'avance. J'accélérais encore, consciente que j'étais au bout de mes efforts, je filais à une vitesse jamais atteinte. Je courus quelques heures à ce rythme et soudain je m'arrêtais. Je devais voir Edward. J'escaladais un arbre et me plaçais sur une branche assez large pour porter mon corps lorsqu'il serait inerte. Je clignais des yeux.

Je fus aussitôt transportée près de son lit, il était là. Un voile fin de sueur recouvrait son visage, j'effleurais son front de ma paume, il était brûlant. Il avait de la fièvre. Il tressaillit et inspira une longue goulée d'air, sa mère tressaillit à son tour. Je la rassurais.

_« Elizabeth, c'est Bella. C'est moi qui vient de lui toucher le front. Comment va-t-il? »_

_« Je ne saurais le dire, il se bat, il ne semble pas abandonner. »_

Ma résolution de me taire vola en éclat. Je me penchais à l'oreille d'Edward.

_« Edward, c'est Bella. Je ne suis pas morte. Bats-toi, j'arrive avec Carlisle, nous allons te sauver et nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité. »_

_« Elizabeth, dites-lui, dites-lui que je ne suis pas morte, dites-lui de ne pas renoncer. »_

Elle me répondit, mais j'étais déjà partie. Je sautais en bas de mon arbre. Soudain, des pas attirèrent mon attention, des pas qui se rapprochaient, très vite. J'humais l'air. Carlisle. Il m'avait rattrapée.

_« Bella! »_

_« Je viens d'aller le voir, il est toujours vivant, mais faible, la fièvre s'est emparée de lui. »_

Carlisle grimaça. Et il accéléra, il me prit au dépourvu et je dus à mon tour me concentrer pour le rattraper.

Nous gardâmes ce rythme toute la journée, ainsi que toute la nuit suivante. Le silence était pesant, j'aurais voulu que Carlisle exprime ses pensées, mais lorsque je scrutais son esprit, je ne voyais que des images de Forks, de l'hôpital, d'Edward souriant. Ces images me faisaient mal, autant qu'à Carlisle.

_« Nous arriverons d'ici quelques heures. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard... »_

Je levais la tête, le soleil entamait sa longue montée dans le ciel. Nous arriverions dans à peine quelques heures, nous avions parcouru les trois quarts du chemin en, quoi?24heures. Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Certes, nous courrons très vite, nous les vampires, mais quand même! Je fus envahie par une explication qui se tenait: l'amour nous poussait à bout, même si notre cœur ne battait plus, le profond amour qui nous liait à Edward nous poussait à accomplir des miracles, des exploits. Ça ne pouvait être que ca.

_« Nous ne sommes plus qu'à une centaine de kilomètres Bella. Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Tu iras à la maison, pendant que je filerais à l'hôpital... »_

_« Non, je veux être la! »_

_« Bella, tu es connue à Forks, crois-moi ce n'est pas le moment de te montrer! »_

Je ravalais les larmes qui ne couleraient pas, qui enserraient ma gorge.

_« Tu iras chasser, plus que ce qu'il faudra. J'enverrais Elizabeth, et je viendrais ensuite avec Edward. »_

_« Elizabeth?Et si...si je...si je ne me retenais pas? »_

_« Tu te retiendras Bella, tu ne lui fera aucun mal, j'ai confiance en toi. Il faudra que tu prépares une chambre pour Edward et que tu explique tout à sa mère. Si je ne peux le sauver pour qu'il soit vivant, il faudra qu'elle sache qu'elle devra se tenir éloigné de lui, dans les premiers temps du moins, tant que nous ne serons pas sûres de comment il évoluera. »_

Il parlait au futur, je me surpris à espérer, pas espérer de le sauver, espérer que Carlisle le transforme. Mais je fermais mon esprit, même si je savais que Carlisle savait de quoi il en retournait exactement.

_« Tu as tout compris, Bella? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Alors vas à la maison. »_

Je bifurquais. La maison de Carlisle était un peu en dehors de Forks. Les odeurs me semblèrent si familières, je me retrouvais chez moi. Je passais chez Carlisle afin de me débarrasser de mon sac à dos contenant mon coffret, je ne l'ouvrais que pour vérifier que les bijoux n'avaient pas été endommagés, mais ils étaient bien au sec. Le coffre était complètement hermétique.

Je ressortis presque aussitôt, et ne tardais pas à déceler un troupeau de biches, quelques cerfs étaient au milieu. Je me jetais sur le plus imposant, bien que je n'eût pas soif, je savais qu'il me fallait boire plus que nécessaire pour espérer ne pas m'attaquer à la mère d'Edward. Une fois terminé, je me remis en quête d'autres proies, et tombais sur une horde d'élans, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de mon premier forfait. Une fois de plus, le plus gros eût mes faveurs, et je m'abreuvais à sa gorge, l'animal eût quelques soubresauts avant de lâcher prise. Je l'abandonnais là et retournait à la maison.

La chambre d'ami était vide, je glissais les draps sur le matelas, le lit fût fait en moins de dix secondes.

Il ne me restait plus rien à faire. Je devais attendre.

Je rejoignis ma chambre, je n'étais plus présentable. Mes longs cheveux étaient emmêlés, et j'étais couverte de terre, du sang de mes proies. Une douche allait me donner une apparence un peu plus humaine. Je pensais aussitôt à Carlisle, qui lui, n'avait pas eu le temps de faire une toilette, même rapide.

Je mourrais d'envie de le suivre pas la pensée, de savoir ce qu'il se passait à quelques kilomètres de là. J'avais envie d'essayer une expérience.

_« Carlisle, m'entends-tu? »_

J'attendis, mais aucune réponse ne vint, je me doutais que la distance amoindrissait l'impact de nos paroles pensées. Je ne réitérais pas l'expérience, sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile. Il me fallait me préparer à affronter la mère d'Edward, sans l'attaquer. Surtout, ne pas l'attaquer. J'allais devoir me retenir, tout en étant confrontée à son odeur d'humaine, si alléchante. Je sentis le venin envahir ma bouche, et un miroir me renvoya mon image: mes yeux étaient noirs, les cernes sous mes yeux s'étaient assombries. Je me concentrais, pour oublier mes pensées monstrueuses. Je ne me laisserais pas aller à ma vraie nature. Pas tant que Carlisle aurait confiance en moi, même après, si un jour je perdais cette confiance. Je le considérais comme un guide, un ami, un...un père... Le seul père que je pourrais avoir dans cette affreuse demie-vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ôté tous mes vêtements et je déambulais entre ma chambre et la salle de bain dans le plus simple appareil, je me jetais sous la douche, surtout par crainte que quelqu'un n'arrive.

Lorsque j'en ressortis une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais de nouveau visible, la douche avait gommé tous les embruns salés de l'océan sur ma peau granitique, avait lissé mes cheveux bruns. J'enfilais une robe blanche, cintrée à la taille par une ceinture noire, et chaussais des escarpins noirs. J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'interpella, je n'avais jamais été aussi... belle...aussi... cette beauté était vraisemblablement inhumaine. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion, jusqu'à présent, d'admirer longuement les traits de mon visage. Ils avaient gardé leur jeunesse, mais semblaient plus durs, mon regard était perçant, auréolé de cils noirs et épais, mes pupilles or ressortaient encore plus. Mes pommettes étaient hautes, ma bouche légèrement plus pulpeuse. J'étais consciente que la majorité des femmes étaient prêtes à se damner pour un visage pareil.

Mes réflexions furent stoppées par une voiture qui approchait. Elle venait de quitter la route et s'engageait sur le chemin de terre qui menait à l'immense villa où je me trouvais. Je déglutis. Je restais à l'affût, la portière claqua, des talons hauts escaladèrent les marches, puis trois pas. Un coup timide frappé à la porte. Je tentais de garder une allure humaine pour ne pas effrayer ma visiteuse, je savais déjà qui elle était. J'ouvrais.

_Elizabeth!_

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, et son cœur sembla bondir dans sa poitrine, ce qui m'arracha un soupir de mécontentement, ce serait suffisamment dur, et tout cela n'était pas nécessaire.

_Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé, tu es vraiment... vivante... si je puis dire. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Mon dieu Bella, tu es... plus belle..._

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle me serra, elle ne parût pas dérangée par la froideur de ma peau. Elle ne tressaillit même pas.

_Veuillez entrer Elizabeth, nous avons des millions de choses à nous raconter. Pas forcément agréables... Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose? Thé? Café? Eau?_

Elle hésita un instant.

_Un... un thé. Merci._

Sauvegarder les apparences. Je savais que Carlisle était équipé pour recevoir des invités. Je mis la bouilloire sur le feu et guettais les premiers sifflements afin d'emmener un thé chaud à la mère de l'homme de ma vie. Celle qui aurait dû être ma belle-mère.

_Voilà pour vous. Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous accompagne pas. Vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle Carlisle vous a demandé de me rejoindre ici. Mais avant toute chose, comment va Edward?_

_Je lui ai répété pendant plusieurs jours que tu n'étais pas morte, qu'il fallait qu'il survive, il s'est battu, Bella, je te jure qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout. Il n'a jamais lâché cette chaîne qui était à toi._

Elle tentait de la cacher mais les trémolos dans sa voix me furent aussi audibles qu'un hurlement à côté de moi.

_Est-il...?_

_Non Bella, il est tombé dans le coma ce matin, peu avant l'arrivée de Carlisle._

Ainsi, il était sans doute trop tard.

_Que vous a dit Carlisle?_

_Il a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tu m'expliquerais tout, et qu'il fallait que je t'écoute très attentivement._

_Très bien. Je vais donc être brève. Comme je vous l'ai soufflé, Carlisle m'a transformée en vampire lors de cet accident, il m'a retrouvée et a mis en scène ma mort en quelques secondes. Si la médecine ne suffit pas à sauver Edward, j'ai bien l'intention de persuader Carlisle de faire la même chose avec lui. Comprenez-moi Elizabeth, je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui._

J'étais tombée à ses genoux, j'enserrais ses mains dans les miennes, malgré la brûlure qui enflammait ma gorge, à force de me tenir aussi près d'elle.

Elle caressa mon visage, et pendant un instant la chaleur de sa main envahit tout mon être. Je me réchauffais à son contact. J'enfonçais ma joue dans sa main et rouvrais les yeux pour la fixer intensément.

_Je ne peux que te comprendre, Bella. Je suis si heureuse qu'il aie trouvé une femme qui soit prête à vivre avec lui pour..._

_Pour l'éternité. Oui, nous aurons l'éternité. C'est votre bénédiction que je souhaite._

_Comment ça va se passer? _Je sentais que cette question la turlupinait...

_Durant les premiers temps, il ne vous faudra pas approcher, nous autres vampires sommes très instables dans les premiers mois de notre nouvelle existence, et un accident serait trop vite arrivé. C'est moi qui prendrait contact avec vous pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des choses._

_Va-t-il souffrir?_

_Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il risque de souffrir, mais nous ferons notre possible pour éviter ça, vous pouvez avoir confiance en nous._

_Et ensuite, il se nourrira de sang, comme toi et Carlisle?_

_De sang animal, oui. _Me sentis-je obligée de préciser. _Nous n'attaquons que les animaux, mais le sang humain est très tentant, c'est pourquoi il sera si dur pour lui d'y résister. Je suis moi-même en train de souffrir mille morts pour réussir à me contenir face à vous..._

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, à peine perceptible pour un humain, mais qui me parut, à moi, être un bond de cinquante mètres en arrière.

_Rassurez-vous. Je me contiens, et je ne vous ferais pas de mal._

_Je te crois._

Soudain, un bruit de course me parvint aux oreilles, je me redressais vivement, à une vitesse trop rapide pour les yeux d'Elizabeth. La nuit était tombée. Je me doutais que Carlisle attendrait la nuit pour ramener Edward ici. Il se rapprochait, et soudain, les battements d'un cœur, très faibles, me parvinrent. Un souffle heurté, hiératique, Edward était aux limites du monde des vivants, il faudrait faire vite.

_Elizabeth, Carlisle arrive, il faut que vous partiez. Ça pourrait s'avérer dangereux si vous restiez._

_Ho...Ho oui bien sûr._

Elle se leva, m'embrassa et sortit précipitamment. Son contact, si proche avait failli lui être fatal, et je ne m'en remis que quand elle se fût éloignée. Je rouvrais la porte pour voir Carlisle apparaître à la lisière de la forêt, un fardeau blanc dans les bras. Mon cœur mort se serra, et j'eus envie pendant un instant de redevenir humaine pour pouvoir pleurer. Il passa devant moi et se précipita au premier étage, sans un mot, je l'y suivis.

Il déposa Edward sur le lit puis se tourna vers moi.

_Tu as tout expliqué à Elizabeth?_

_Oui. Elle sait le principal. Le reste attendra._

Je me penchais sur mon aimé, son teint était crayeux, il était encore plus pâle que moi, ce n'était pas la même pâleur.

_Bella, j'ai déclaré son décès._

Je relevais la tête.

_C'est à toi de faire le reste._

_Je ne pourrais pas Carlisle. Je ne pourrais pas...m'arrêter!_

_Si tu tiens suffisamment à lui, si._

Je caressai le visage de mon aimé, bien sûr que je tenais à lui, comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Il ETAIT mes yeux, il ETAIT ma vie, il ETAIT la deuxième partie de mon âme, si j'en avais encore une. Mais étais-je prête à le condamner par mon égoïsme. J'avais eu la bénédiction d'Elizabeth, mais soudain, je doutais. Et s'il m'en voulait? Et s'il me quittait? Les doutes m'assaillirent tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rare. Ce fut Carlisle qui me décida.

_Bella, si tu ne le fais pas très vite, il mourra._

_Je n'y arriverais pas, Carlisle..._

Son odeur d'humain m'assaillait, me poussant à le mordre, pas pour le transformer, mais pour m'y abreuver.

Soudain, mes barrières tombèrent, je me penchais au-dessus de lui, et dans un murmure lui glissait un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Puis j'inclinais sa tête, et enfonçais mes dents dans sa chair, fouillant son cou à la recherche de sa carotide. Son sang envahit ma bouche, et je sentis mon venin couler à flot. Je me délectais de ce moment, je le serrais encore plus contre moi, j'aurais pu le briser si une main ne s'était posée sur mon bras pour me retenir un peu. Carlisle. Il veillait. Le sang d'Edward emplissait ma gorge, apaisant le feu qui me faisait souffrir, je sentis le bien-être m'envahir, tandis que je buvais toujours plus à son cou. Je ne pouvais me retenir, une force me poussait à ne pas le laisser... Une force, à la limite de la sensualité si il n'était pas question de la mort de celui que j'aimais, je pressais mon corps contre le sien, m'agrippant encore plus à lui, mes sens venaient de m'abandonner, je ne contrôlais plus rien, il était mien, il resterait mien, son sang était mien, il étancherait ma soif, il...

_« Bella, arrêtes. »_

_« ... »_

_« Bella, arrêtes, ou tu vas le tuer... »_

_« ... »_

_« Bella... »_

Le pouls d'Edward baissait au fur et à mesure que mes dents restaient sur sa gorge, je sentis son cœur faiblir, puis il eut un raté.


End file.
